


It is written in the stars above

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir July 2020, Look!, anyone surprised?, but there will be fluff LATER, but these are mainly pre-reveal, occasional kisses, rooftop talks mainly, starts out angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 26,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: A collection of one-shots following the LadyNoir July 2020 prompts.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 300
Kudos: 137





	1. Always You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my collection for LadyNoir July 2020!  
> Here is what you can expect to find here:  
> Author notes, always. Yes, I can’t post a fic without commenting on it. And song titles and quotes, I can’t live without those too! (Like the fic title from my first LadyNoir song - Depeche Mode - It's No Good.)  
> I’ll try to write as many prompts as I can, but it all goes down to time and inspiration, so no promises that I’ll do them all (although I’m dying to!). And I might combine some of the prompts.  
> Of course, all the LadyNoir goodness! Whoever decided that July is the month for this ship, thank you! It’s also my birth month so it's a double cause for celebration! (Although the prompt overlords were not merciful with me this year, I get to write angst for my birthday :( )  
> Kisses, because I wouldn't be me if I didn't sneak in a few of them! But (sadly) they won't be the priority this time. I want to try out different things and... well, we'll see how it goes.  
> Enjoy the ride!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette knows. But this is not the only thing she knows so she decides to follow reason and wait for the right time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The Wall Between Us  
> I’m starting on a bit of a low note, but the prompt kind of demanded it. There can be various interpretations of course (some might forgo any connection with the song but I decided to focus on a particular part of it). I’m pretty sure you can guess which.  
> Here is some pining for day 1. I hope you like it!  
> And since it was not enough to have a song as the prompt itself, I used another one for the title.  
> Schiller & Anggun - Always You

Marinette paused on the rooftop she was on, her eyes following her partner as he jumped onto the next one. He instantly noticed that she wasn’t there beside him and stopped to wait for her. Her heart swelled with love as he smiled at her, that smile that was just for her. Which told her so much. How much he respected her, how much he admired her and most of all how much he loved her. It was that smile that always made it almost impossible not to wrap her arms around him and seal his smiling lips with a kiss. 

But that was when reality rushed back in. She’d forgotten. She’d got caught up in the sheer pleasure of being around him. And she’d once again forgotten that there was a reason she couldn’t do that. A very good reason. To protect her kitty from that dismal future, to protect both of them. 

She’d once again forgotten who he was. And looking at him, she wondered how it was possible to do that. It was so obvious, she was still amazed by how long it had taken her to figure it out. And she couldn’t have done it without the help of a few careless words. While it was all there, in the posture, in the confidence he exuded. Of course he was a model. And he looked so much better than his usual immaculate self. His hair windswept and wild, not styled. His smile genuine and happy, not staged. Hers, in the only way he could be - as her partner and friend. He looked breathtaking and her fingers itched to take a photo of him, to capture him like that and keep this moment forever. 

It was easier at school, where she’d somehow convinced her friends that she was trying to get over him. To make them stop with the complicated plans to get them together, to leave her be. There, she somehow managed to keep it together. They’d never been that close as Marinette and Adrien so it was not that suspicious that she kept her distance.

But when they were suited up, it was different. She found it so much harder to pretend. Because he was here - the boy that she loved and who loved her back. And everything would have been perfect if it wasn’t for the fact that they couldn’t be together. Yet, not yet. Not until Hawk Moth was defeated and they no longer had to keep their identities hidden, no longer had to fear their feelings for each other being used against them. 

She ached to tell him and everyone. That she loved him too. That she wanted this for them more than anything else. For them to be together and in love and happy. As they deserved to be. But they had to be patient, to wait for the right moment. And until then, she’d bear the burden of the truth alone. She wanted to spare him, his life was hard as it was. 

Sometimes, when it became too much, holding it all in, she’d break down and cry in his arms. Not revealing the real reason for it. She let him think that it was all the weight of responsibilities and double life and constant fear of making a mistake. And this was not a lie as well. There was just the added fact that she knew and she couldn’t tell him. And she used the opportunity to be comforted by him, to keep him close, while letting her tears relieve the pain. It had only a temporary effect, but it still helped her deal with this better. 

Yes, after all he was still there for her. The best partner she could imagine having. Her best and most trusted friend. She was grateful for this. And for being able to feel his love. He wasn’t stingy with it at all. He used every opportunity to show her how he felt, in small gestures and soft smiles and heartfelt words. 

She knew it was selfish, that she enjoyed the attention she got from him, while giving so little in return. But she needed this to help her keep going. To give her an incentive to defeat Hawk Moth and hope that soon, very soon, they would be together.

Of course, she tried to be realistic. She had no idea how long this could take. And she couldn’t ask him to wait for her, it wouldn’t be fair on him. Especially if she was determined to keep her secret until the end, to protect them both. But she hoped with all her heart that when all was said and done, he’d still want to be with her. 

As for her, she’d realised the painful truth early on - her heart belonged to only one and this was him. It had been true before she knew, when she’d thought that she loved two guys. Of course they’d turn out to be one and the same, giving her a strange certainty that they were really made for each other if she’d managed to fall in love with him twice. It was still true, she thought as she took in the heart-melting smile still gracing his lips and lighting up his whole face. So she knew, no matter how long she had to wait, it would be him, always him. 


	2. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shooting stars are for wishes. What would you wish for if you see one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Stargazing.  
> This one's less angsty than the first one, but still heavy on the longing. Well, that's my take on it, I hope you like it!   
> That LATER in the tag was not intentionally capitalised, I don't know why it decided to sound so ominous. Fluff is coming very soon!
> 
> (Title from B.o.B feat. Hayley Williams - Airplanes)

Adrien was pretty much ready to give up and admit defeat. Once again he’d been too optimistic, believing that his desire to show something unique to his lady alone would be strong enough to withstand such trivial things like the weather. Or more accurately the city. 

The weather was fine in this case. The sky had cleared of clouds almost entirely earlier. But no matter how far from the city centre they’d gone, in the outskirts, to the very edge of Paris where it met the countryside, the light pollution was proving to be too much. It shouldn’t have been so surprising since they were in the City of Light. The chances of them managing to catch a glimpse of even one shooting star were looking slimmer by the minute. And then there would be the long way home.

He sighed, hoping she wouldn’t be too mad at him for convincing her to take this journey with him. As he turned to her, where she was next to where he lay on that rooftop, he saw that she didn’t seem mad, exactly the opposite. Her eyes were trained on the sky, looking for any sign of movement. But her face was relaxed and her lips curved into a small smile. She was enjoying this, he realised and his heart felt a little lighter.

He hadn’t intended this as a romantic date. Well, not entirely. Like everything else he did for her, with her, a part of him must have hoped that this would bring them closer, would create the right atmosphere. One could hope, right? Mostly he’d wanted to share this with her, supposedly the night of the year when the highest number of shooting stars could be seen. But so far, they hadn’t seen even one and they’d been there for half an hour.

“Aw, there is one,” she exclaimed suddenly, bringing him out of his reverie. Her finger was already up in the air, trying to show him where to look, while he scooted closer to her to follow the movement. Fast, before it was gone. “Oh. No. My mistake. It’s an airplane. Again,” she said, sounding a little embarrassed. It wasn’t the first time they had mistaken an airplane lazily crossing the night sky on the way to its destination for a meteor. 

“Hey, how about we pretend that airplanes are shooting stars?” he said in an attempt to lighten the mood. “We can try and see if wishing something on them would work.”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t mind. I could totally use a wish right now,” his lady said, a small sigh accompanying her answer.

“What would you wish for, bugaboo?” He asked, turning a little on his side, which allowed him the unparalleled view of his beautiful lady. The night sky, shooting stars or not, couldn’t compete with that. She seemed to hesitate for a second, but then her answer tumbled out, it was obviously something she’d given some thought.

“Do you want to hear the sad truth?” She asked timidly, her eyes finding his. “I’d wish I’d fallen in love with you first.” The pause after this statement was too small but it was enough to send his mind reeling with the implications of that last word. “Then I wouldn’t have to feel torn and confused and… ugh, frustrated. I hate it, that we have so little control over who we have a crush on. I’m sorry. I know it’s not fair to tell you this. I’ve already hurt you enough. I just… wish it was different, you know” she said with a sad smile. He nodded, not trusting his voice. 

“What would you wish for?” She asked after a minute, obviously trying to sound more upbeat. His answer wouldn’t make her feel better but it was the only one he had.

“There is only one think I want, m’lady,” he said quietly. He knew she could see it all in his eyes. How much he loved her and how he would give everything, anything, to have her love him back. His mind jumped back to her words. He didn’t want to give in to the hope that even if he hadn’t been the first one, he may be the second one in her heart, but it was so tempting. Instead, he shook his head slightly, his eyes back on her to find her smiling the same sad smile.

“I’m a little surprised that you don’t have the same wish as me. Don’t you want these feelings gone, if they only make you hurt?”

He frowned. To wish his love for her gone? Yes, it would mean it wouldn’t hurt him anymore. But it would take away the highest highs too. And by now his feelings for her were such a big part of him, he didn’t know who he would be without them. 

“No,” he answered. “There is no way I’d wish for that. Do you know what? I have you here with me and this is enough, for now.”

Something shifted in her eyes, a softness he hadn’t seen before filling them. 

“You’re right, kitty. It is enough for now,” she agreed. “And who knows? Maybe your wish will come true after all,” she added before looking back at the night sky. He did the same as he tried to quiet his thundering heart and his eyes immediately found a small light slowly moving in the inky darkness. Well, it wasn’t a shooting star but it could still work, if they wished for the same thing.


	3. Feeling a change in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette overreacts but admitting that you love someone can be quite scary, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3\. In Denial  
> So I kind of love the idea of dreams calling people out on what they're not ready to admit. And if you have a kwami to add to that, well, Marinette is not having it easy.
> 
> (Title from Morgan Page, Sultan + Ned Shepard, and BT feat. Angela McCluskey – In the Air)

Marinette woke up to find Tikki looking at her strangely. The kwami didn’t say a thing but kept looking at her as she tried to wipe the sleep away from her eyes. Finally, she got tired of it.

“What is it, Tikki?” She asked. 

“Do you know that you talk in your sleep?” Tikki asked, but of course she couldn’t answer. “You do. It’s more mumbling than actually talking. But with names, it doesn’t take much to figure out what you’re saying.” Marinette flushed, knowing what she meant even before she said it. The kwami smiled knowingly. “Yes, Chat.” 

While the information that she mumbled his name in her sleep was new, the dreams weren’t. They were no longer just nightmares. She wasn’t sure when they had begun to change, but now there were a lot more pleasant dreams that for some reason left her even more shaken and scared than the nightmares of losing him. She wasn’t ready to deal with this. 

“This doesn’t mean anything,” she told her kwami and got up. 

“Marinette, you know it’s not good for you to be in denial,” Tikki said, following her. 

“I’m not in denial,” she answered automatically. “I just… you know I can’t let this happen. I can’t have feelings for him.”

“But why? You can tell him now and you can reveal to each other. You’re the Guardian after all. It might help you,” Tikki finished with a shrug. Marinette paused, because she hadn’t even considered this possibility. But the mere thought made her breathing heavy, her palms becoming sweaty. The kwami noticed her reaction, of course.

“What are you afraid of - your feelings or having to reveal your identity?”

There it was again. The assumption that there was already something there. It was enough to put an end to her panic for now.

“My feelings?” She said, indignant. “There is nothing wrong with my feelings! I don’t… love him!” She was glad she could say it, because she wanted to prove that she wasn’t afraid. But the words had the opposite effect on her. They made it seem so much more real all of a sudden.

“There. Denial, I told you,” was Tikki’s comment. Marinette had had enough. The only effective way to make the kwami shut up was to transform so she did just that. For a second she enjoyed the silence in her room, but then found she was too restless to just stand there. 

_I’m not in denial_ , she told herself over and over again as she swung on her yo-yo from rooftop to rooftop. Which was not a good idea it turned out when she came face to face with none other than Chat and it was the first thing she blurted out of nowhere.

“I’m not in denial, she said with the same determination she’d had earlier when talking to Tikki. But under his intense gaze, it quickly withered. She was screwed. What was he doing out at this hour anyway? She wanted to ask him but of course he had other plans.

“About what?” he asked tentatively. And of course she blurted it out.

“About my feelings for you,” she said, before her hand could fly to her mouth and stop her. His eyes widened. She tried to do some damage control but instead it only got worse.

“Tikki is being a nuisance. Telling me I talk in my sleep, saying your name. Making me face my dreams as if they’re trying to tell me something.” She could hear how shrill her voice sounded, she could feel the tingles all over her body. But she kept talking. “This can’t be true. I can’t be in love with you! Oh God, this is a disaster!” Until she could no longer do that either. She was quickly falling into the clutches of panic, her heart beating wildly while irrational tears filled her eyes. She knew she was overreacting, but she couldn’t help it.

A gentle hand on her cheek was like a straw she could grasp before she fell into the precipice. 

“M’lady, look at me,” he said, his voice her guide in the dark. Her eyes found his, which somehow helped to ground her.

“Breathe,” he said quietly, deliberately taking a deep breath to guide her through it. She followed suit and after a few frantic gulps of air, it became easier. As she came down from the adrenaline high, she felt impossibly weak, as if she’d run a marathon, but his arms were there, welcoming her. 

He held her, a soothing hand on her back while she tried to process what had happened. She’d admitted that she was in love with Chat. It had been scary, yes, but he’d guided her through it. And the world hadn’t ended. She didn’t know what was going to happen but with him there, she wasn’t that worried. Which was strange since she’d been convinced she was going to die just minutes earlier.

“Don’t be afraid,” she heard his soft voice. “You’re the bravest person I know. And loving me can’t be more frightening than facing Hawk Moth’s victims.”

She realised she was shaking with silent laughter. 

“You don’t know for sure,” she said, her voice weak and a little hoarse. She finally looked up at him. His eyes traced her features and she could swear it felt like a caress. 

“If it gets too much, I’m here for you,” he said. 

She felt it in the air, a barely perceptible change. She realised that there was no need to be afraid, he was right. It was the warmth she felt in her heart as she looked at him that made her do it. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Everything he’d said and done had kept her from spiralling out of control earlier, but it was this kiss that gave her life, that made her believe that everything would be alright. His lips were warm and inviting. Later, maybe she would take advantage of that invitation. But first, she had to do something else.

“There is something else that Tikki told me. We need to talk,” she said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised there are going to be kisses, didn't I? 😉


	4. Bananoir vs. Biker girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug takes a dig at Chat about his Banana costume, but she doesn't expect she'd end up telling her own sad tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Disguises  
> After three more serious chapters, I just wanted to let them act silly. So here is the result. Enjoy!

“Are you going to tell me why you kept that banana suit?” Ladybug asked one evening, signalling that she was in a mood for some mindless chit-chat to relieve the tension of the day. He was fully on board for that.

“I don’t get your problem with that banana suit,” he said in the same light-hearted tone. “I look absolutely dashing in it. I mean, I look dashing without it too, but -  _ That’s not what I meant, don’t look at me like that _ ! But it also perfectly fits my personality, is what I wanted to say.” He finished with a flourish.

“You’re right, it’s a perfect alternative for your own clown costume,” she said, sniggerring. He shook his head.

“You deliberately misunderstood me. Again. I meant the whole “stay peachy” vibe. You can’t deny that it reflects my sunny personality very well.” He grinned to illustrate his point. “Not to mention the whole fruit thing going on. Eat fruit, be healthy. Just look at me and say I don’t look like the embodiment of healthy living.” 

No opportunity to show off could be wasted so he put some effort into striking a pose. Her chuckle warmed his heart. 

“You’re right, I can’t deny that. Your healthy glow is unmistakable,” she said, but it was clear she was only humouring him.

“Don’t make fun of me,” he said, mock-pouting. He knew this was not serious but he couldnt help feeling just a tiny bit offended. He worked hard for that healthy glow after all and she didn’t even notice it. And then he decided to turn the tables on her. “What about you, biker girl? What’s with the whole fitness look you had going?” Surprisingly, she looked embarrassed by his question.

“That’s an interesting story, by the way,” she said, sounding a little nervous. “I’m not very much into sports. Being Ladybug is more of a workout than I need in my life anyway.” He wholeheartedly agreed with this. Theirs was the most rigorous fitness regine one could imagine. “But I was determined to give it a try. I lasted half an hour, almost crashed three times and had a horrible muscle ache the next day,” she said with a groan. He tried very hard not to laugh as he imagined what she was describing. Poised, graceful Ladybug disgracing herself by showing such poor judgement? It was not so surreal then. “So the bike and my fitness get-up were just lying around, forgotten. What matters is, it came in handy and helped to disguise me,” She concluded, obviously trying to end on a positive note.

“You’re right. Although I couldn’t have mistaken you for the world. Your attitude gives you away,” he said pointedly.

“Watch it,” she warned him but her lips were smiling.   
“I love it, bugaboo, and you know it. Besides, you looked fantastic in that bike gear,” he said with a wink. “On second thoughts, the helmet hid your lovely face and your shiny hair and gorgeous smile, not to mention your eyes..”

“I get it, I get it, enough,” she said through fits of laughter. But her cheeks were suspiciously rosy in the dim light. He secretly smiled to himself, pleased with her reaction. Not that he’d said anything that wasn’t true but it was better for her to treat it as an exaggeration on his part instead of getting embarrassed more than she already was. 

“The question is, who wore it better?” he asked once she’d calmed down. 

“To answer that, we’d have to swap our disguises next time and then judge the result,” she said before she burst out laughing again and he joined her this time. He didn’t know which was funnier - imagining her in that banana suit or imagining himself in her biker get-up. But it didn’t really matter, as long as he was rewarded with the tinkling sound of her laugh and the sight of her holding her no doubt aching belly. He loved seeing her like that and he didn’t mind making a fool of himself to have it more often.


	5. It's good to have you around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two heads think better than one. Usually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Banter  
> I'm afraid I used up the banter in the previous chapter but I hope this works for this prompt too.

“We should do it like that, I’m telling you,” Adrien found himself telling Ladybug for what he was sure was the tenth time as they looked around furtively while trying to figure out what to do with her lucky charm. The result was still the same - none at all.

“So now you think you know better than me?” She muttered distractedly. But it was enough to put him on edge. He threw his hands in the air. 

“I give up. You ask for my help, then when I offer a solution you don’t want to take it!” He said, sounding as exasperated as he felt. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m just stressed because it’s taking me too long to figure out how to use this,” she admitted and he relented.

“That’s why you have a partner, remember?” He pointed to himself.

“You’re right, it’s good to have you around,” she glanced at him, a small smile teasing her lips before she frowned again at the object in her hands - a whistle. Was it so strange that his idea was to use it simply to distract the akuma? Giving off false signals to confuse it, while doing the real thing in the meantime. Of course, Ladybug didn't agree, she wanted to come up with some complex plan that would require some other things and ten stages of execution. Which was unnecessary in this case, he was sure. They were dealing with a sports buff, it was clear something like this would drive them mad.

“Don’t forget that Tikki knows there’s two of us. Whatever form the magic takes, this is probably taken into consideration,” he reminded her. After all, his lady’s crazy plans almost every time involved him, so it was not a far-fetched idea that he was included in the message the lucky charm was trying to send them.

“You seem to forget that we go around differently when dealing with this,” Ladybug chose to remind him instead. Yes, she was stressed, he reminded himself. But did she really have to take a dig at him about this?

“Right, I’m the simple and straight-forward one,” he said, trying not to sound offended. 

“It’s not a lie,” she answered absent-mindedly and shrugged but when a small gasp escaped through his lips, her concentration was broken and she looked up at him. “It’s not an insult and you know it! It’s pretty handy sometimes, having you think in a way that’s different from me.” She said, obviously trying to do some damage control for her remark.

“Yeah, when you decide to actually trust my judgement for a change,” he said and he couldn’t hide the hurt in his voice this time. 

“Sorry, kitty, you’re right,” she said and she looked like she meant it. “Ok. Since I'm really out of options, let’s try out your idea.”

"Yeah, using my idea as a last resort is such a show of confidence," he muttered.

"Don't make me regret this, kitty" she warned him and they were off.

It took them less than two minutes to wrap it all up. He tried not to be too gleeful but he also couldn’t hold in his satisfaction. 

“Who guessed right, who, who?” He said, doing a little dance. Ok, so he wasn’t trying that hard.

“I knew that I wouldn’t hear the end of it,” was his lady’s response accompanied by an eyeroll. But then she looked rather fondly at him.

“But you love me,” he teased her.

“Like I said, you’re good to have around,” she reminded him and he grinned. “When you don’t let it get to your head,” she added. His ears drooped and he looked down dejectedly, the high from the win already wearing off. She flicked his bell, startling him and he looked up into her blue eyes.

“You’re the best partner, ok? Thank you for helping me,” she said, her eyes soft. His heart melted. He wanted to hug her and hold her tight, to tell her that he’d always be there for her even when he got on her nerves and she thought she didn’t want him there. Instead, he did what he always did, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. 

“It’s my pleasure, m’lady,” he said and watched her go with a light heart. 


	6. Roses are red...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not good to mix up episodes of your superhero and civilian life, because it's really hard to get out of a situation like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Rose.  
> I think I've never before written either of them as saying they've talked to their civilian self, especially about something in particular. Because I usually jump at the chance to use little slip-ups as identity reveal material. But I'm determined to keep reveals to a minimum this month so this is what happened.

It all started with a woman selling flowers and shouting “A rose for the lady,” after passing couples. At first upon hearing the phrase, their eyes had met with matching smiles on their faces. Until they remembered their own history with roses, looking away a little embarrassed. But it hadn’t ended there. Because this reminded Marinette of something and she couldn’t shake it off.

“What’s with you and roses, though? First it was a red one, then pink.” She hadn’t really meant to say it out loud, but her own mouth had betrayed her again. He did a double take at her question but she couldn’t figure out why immediately.

“I’ve only ever given you a red rose, m’lady. There was one you rejected so we don’t count it but it was red too.” He added with a shrug but she wanted to scream. How could she have been so stupid to forget this small detail - that she hadn’t been Ladybut when he’d given her the pink one? She could only hope that he wouldn’t remember it. But no such luck. “But pink? You must be mistaken, I’ve only ever given a pink rose to… Marinette.” he added, looking confused and rightfully so. Their eyes met and she tried very, very hard not to let her panic show.

“Right, that’s right… she… told me,” she said in fits and starts as she tried to think of a way out of this. Stupid, how stupid she had to be to let this happen. Now she had to pretend to have talked to herself about Chat. 

“Oh,” he said, looking dejected. “I still feel so bad about this. I didn’t want to hurt her. I can’t imagine what you must think of me after that…”

“Think of you?” She asked, confused. Were they thinking about the same thing at all? “Let me tell you something. Don’t berate yourself for telling the truth. This requires much more bravery than you can imagine,” she was one to talk, since she wasn’t brave enough yet for it. It was something she admired him for.

“She told you why I rejected her then?” he asked tentatively. Oh, that, she thought and felt a little warm in the face as she remembered him declaring his love for Ladybug without knowing that it was her listening. How distraught he’d seemed because of it, but also so devoted, so sincere in his feelings for her. 

“Yes,” she said and then had to clear her throat at the swell of emotion she felt. “I’m sorry you had to go through this. And I’m sorry for her. But it’s not your fault. And she knows it.”

“She does?” 

“Yes. She knows it wasn’t fair to spring her feelings on you like that and then have you face her parents as well. And she’s grateful for the fact that you were honest with her. And so considerate.” She couldn’t tell him it was her thinking all this. But at least she could let him know that Marinette thought so. “And she’s sorry for causing you unnecessary worry.” If only she could express the full extent of her regret. She’d put him in an impossible situation. And she wished she could apologise to him but she couldn’t do it without admitting that she’d lied in the first place.

“It was a rather uncomfortable situation, but I guess all’s well that ends well, you know.” She could see that he wanted to believe this but was still affected by it all. She couldn’t do anything more about it now so she chose to return to her original question.

“We were talking about roses anyway. Why roses?”   
“Giving someone a flower, not only a rose, is a sign of respect and admiration. I might love you, but I admire and respect Marinette. Also, in my books, arriving at her house where I was invited without bringing her anything would have been a sign of poor upbringing. I may be many things, but I have been raised to act accordingly.” She could totally believe that. She could be nit-picky about him but she couldn’t deny that he was the perfect gentleman. “And, he added sheepishly, “I just felt bad about having to hurt her. It was a poor attempt at softening the blow.” 

“You’re a good guy, Chat” she said, patting his hand. She couldn’t say more without giving too much away, but she felt something stir inside of her because of the way he’d treated her not only as Ladybug but as Marinette too. Not for the first time she thought that she’d been unfair to him for thinking he couldn’t be serious. She was grateful for being able to catch glimpses of him when he wasn’t trying to impress her but was just himself. All this only made her appreciate him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell I'm still a little salty about Weredad and how unfair it was all to Adrien, grumble.


	7. You're my number one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always interesting to hear what someone has to say about you, but even more so when it's your partner talking on TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Interviews.  
> This somehow became the longest chapter so far, but maybe because it's from two POVs. Well, I hope you like it!
> 
> The title is from Helena Paparizou - My Number One, which gave me a good laugh with its first two lines - You're my lover undercover, you're my secret passion and I have no other - 😁

“So, Ladybug, we’re here to talk about your partner,” Nadja Chamack said off camera, while Ladybug shuffled a little nervously in her seat. When they had agreed to do that 2 for 1 segment, they hadn’t known what to expect. After he found out that he was supposed to talk about his partner, Adrien’d jumped at the chance. He could wax poetic about her for hours on end. But he hadn’t really considered her position in all this until he was watching the result in the comfort of his room.

“What can you tell us about Chat Noir?” Nadja prompted. When his lady started talking, she sounded surprisingly confident despite her initial reaction. 

“Well, he’s brave, strong, kind, funny, although don’t let him know I said that last one because he’s not supposed to know I actually like some of his jokes,” she said conspiratorially and Nadja chuckled. “Don’t ask me about how good-looking he is because I don’t want to lie and if I don’t lie, he’d get too conceited about it,” she added with a cute little chuckle of her own. He could only watch the screen with a gaping mouth. Did she just give him a compliment in a rather convoluted way?

“But you all know this by now,” she continued and he tried to focus on her words. “Let me tell you something you don’t know. There is so much you don’t see that happens during a battle. You don’t see how he always sacrifices himself for me or if you do, you don’t realise the gravity of the situation because I always bring back everything to the way it was. You’re not supposed to know that a small part of me dies every time I see him blink out of existence or just become incapacitated for a while. But I’m telling you. Because he’s so selfless, he’ll make it seem like what he does is no big deal. While for me it means the world and while I’d prefer it if he didn’t do it, because it hurts, I appreciate it.” His eyes had gotten a little misty at that.

“Oh, he’s impulsive and I really wish he’d think more before doing something sometimes.” Yeah, he’d heard enough about it, he thought, a little embarrassed. “But getting hit by the akuma - it’s not him being careless. Not always. It’s about bad luck too because we can’t always predict every possible way something can go wrong. I try to tell this myself each time, because I tend to forget it in the heat of the moment. It’s hard having to fight him in addition to the original villain but imagine if I’d been the one hit instead?” She obviously shuddered at the thought but it was nothing compared to how he felt every time he thought about that possibility. Yes, there were some pretty harmless akumas but others… “Yeah, it would be a real disaster. So the truth is, I’d be lost without him.”

“You’ve had lots of other teammates,” Nadja commented. “Has this changed things between you two?” He stood a little straighter at that. It was something he himself had wondered although he’d always welcomed any help they got and tried not to allow irrational jealousy to ruin it. His lady smiled a knowing smile that made his heart flutter.

“No offence to the rest of the superheroes, each and everyone of them is great and deserving of their spot. But for me there is only one true partner and that’s Chat. He’s my number one. No one can replace him,” she concluded looking straight into the camera and into his soul. Oh wow. He hadn’t been prepared for that at all. Distantly, he could hear the “Aww” from Nadja before she wrapped up the interview, but he could only think about Ladybug’s words. It meant the world to him that she thought like that and had said it for all of Paris to hear. Now he had to wonder if his part of the interview would have the same impact.

*

Marinette really felt nervous before she hit play. The interviews had been done back to back, giving them no time to communicate in between the two segments. So they didn’t know what the other had been asked and they had no way of preparing in advance. It had all been pretty much made up on the spot. So she was nervous about what she’d said. But even more so about what her partner had to say about her. Her attention focused on the video playing right after the introductions were over.

“We all know how you feel about Ladybug, you’ve never tried to hide it,” Nadja was saying and Chat grinned unapologetically. Yes, totally expected, she thought fondly.

“I’m sure I can talk for hours about how much I love my lady and you may think that’s what you want to hear,” he said with a chuckle. But Marinette felt her cheeks warm up even though she was watching this alone and anyway no one knew he was talking about her! She just couldn’t stop admiring how easy it seemed to be for him to talk about his feelings. 

“Let me use this opportunity to tell you something else instead,” Chat said and she was surprised by how his tone shifted, becoming more serious. “You see her save the day all the time. She looks like she’s having the best time and she makes it look so easy. But that’s not the truth or at least not all of it. It’s hard. It takes a toll. It makes her doubt herself too often, it makes her regret mistakes. I’m sure it keeps her awake at night.” Oh, he got that right and she’d never told him that much. Her kitty was so perceptive and caring. “I try to shoulder some of the burden but there isn’t much I can do. She knows I’m always there for her, but well.” She shook her head. It was so like him not to realise how important he was for her sanity. 

“What I’m trying to say is don’t take her for granted. She’s ready to give too much of herself away, to save anyone before thinking about herself. Which is dangerous. She needs to take care of herself. And she needs to know how loved she is. That each and every one of you appreciates what she’s doing. Don’t think twice about showing it to her. Shower her with love, she deserves it all.” Marinette realised she was grinning like an idiot but she couldn’t help it. He was unbelievable.

“And don’t even think about asking why defeating Hawk Moth is taking so long. I know most of you wouldn’t, but I’ve heard insensitive comments before. They hurt her more than she lets on. Don’t do that. She’s doing the best she can. Never forget that. And also the fact that it would have been so much worse if it hadn’t been for her. We’re blessed to have her and should only be grateful for what she does, never criticise unnecessarily,” he concluded. She’d never seen him so serious before and she really couldn’t believe that this was what he’d decided to use his time slot to tell people. Her eyes were suddenly full of tears. He always had her back, even when it wasn’t required and even when she wasn’t ready to admit she needed it. What he’d said resonated so deep within her.

“So no chance of anyone else taking her place anytime soon?” Nadja said in a last attempt to lighten the mood.

“There is only one Ladybug. Putting aside my feelings for her, I can objectively say that she’s the best superhero out of all of us. We may try hard but can never reach her level of excellence.” She was glad he hadn’t said perfection, he knew more than anyone else that she was far from that. “So we can only help her in any way we can. Is she my number one? Of course she is. And I thank all the stars everyday that I was chosen to be her partner.”

It’s me who’s the lucky one, kitty, Marinette thought with a soft smile as the programme wrapped up.


	8. Kwami tricked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can't sort out your own love life, two small creatures may decide to meddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Kwami swap  
> If you don't already know this, kwami swap for this author means Mister Bug appreciation time and Marinette torture, haha. So yeah, some more of that here. Enjoy!

It all came to the boil when Marinette found herself on her back with him on top of her. The rational part of her knew it hadn’t been intentional and moreover it was not in any way suggestive. They’d done this a million times before and it had never felt like this. But she’d left the rational part of her behind earlier. So when he tried to push up on his arms to take some of his weight off of her, she pulled him back down. Their eyes met for a hot second and then they were kissing. 

Well, at least she knew who to thank for this.

*

“The kwamis? Are you sure?” she’d asked Mister Bug earlier. Her mind had felt sluggish and she’d needed a minute to make sense of it all. Was it any surprise? Her heart had skipped a beat the moment she’d seen him. Then a second and third until she’d gotten scared that she wasn’t going to make it out of there alive. She’d known what to expect, of course. If she had the cat miraculous, of course the ladybug one was with him. But still, seeing him there had been a shock to her system. It just wasn’t fair, how gorgeous he looked. 

“We didn’t exactly lose our Miraculous this time, m’lady. They were brought to us. Who else would be behind this if not them?” He asked, no doubt surprised by how slow she was on the uptake.

“Plagg, I can totally see doing something like that. But why would Tikki agree to it?” She said, thinking out loud. He was right, of course. She’d taken off her earrings only to wash her hair and found them gone when she looked for them after that. Only for Chat’s ring to appear out of thin air, with a suspicious lack of kwami in tow. Of course the kwamis had no way of knowing when the next akuma attack would be, but they’d been lucky it had been soon enough after the swap as to avoid being questioned. 

“You can’t think of any reason she’d do it?” He mused, bringing her back to the present.

Marinette felt her mouth open in disbelief, while her cheeks became red-hot. It all became crystal clear in an instant. Considering Tikki’s constant teasing after Plagg had told her the rather scandalous details about her reaction when she’d first come face to face with Mister Bug, was it any wonder that the two kwamis had hatched that plan?

“M’lady?” He asked, confused by her reaction, no doubt.

“It may have something to do with me,” she mumbled, looking away embarrassed. That’s when the akuma attacked them.

“What do you mean?” he asked, not letting the subject drop, even as he dodged a blow. 

“Look, it’s not my fault I find you a little too hard to resist in that suit,” she said, while twirling and having a go at the akuma with her baton all at once. But she still noticed the way he missed a step and almost collided with a wall. She caught him and her breath hitched when his face was suddenly centimetres from hers. 

“You what?” he asked, eyes wide and still impossibly green. She couldn’t blame him for his reaction, it was probably the last thing he’d expected to hear. 

“Duck,” she said, before letting go of him and smacking the akuma. Talking became hard after that as they tried to overcome the villain. But every time their eyes met, she felt shivers down her spine at the way he was looking at her. She’d thought he’d pulled all the stops before but she’d never seen him like that, looking as if he was on a mission and not trying at all to hide the way he felt. And every casual touch, oh, it was like electricity. 

So it was no surprise that they ended up the way they did, bodies flush against each other, lips locked in a desperate kiss. Was she mad at their kwamis for their subterfuge? For sure. Was she glad they’d done it? Absolutely. 

A shout nearby pulled them down from cloud nine. He was on his feet instantly, pulling her up to stand next to him. If he could recover so quickly after such a kiss, maybe she needn't worry about feelings getting in the way of their job after all. 

“More on this later,” he said, a promise in his voice. He sounded a little breathless, a sweet little reminder that it had been her taking his breath away just seconds earlier. She bit her lip and still couldn’t stop the telltale smile.    
“I agree, bugaboy” she said, then turned around with a chuckle and they went after the akuma with newfound determination to end this faster. Yes, they didn’t mind the kwamis’ little game at all and would surely thank them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first thought of the two kwamis hatching a plan to swap their holders' Miraculouses in order to bring them together back when I was doing Fictober, I even wrote a one-shot of Plagg and Tikki complaining to each other about the hopeless situation they were in. It's a lot of fun playing around with this idea and possible outcomes!


	9. I didn't forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may be a small thing, but it's their thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Fist bump  
> You know how you feel when you get something you didn't know you needed? That's Marinette here. I love how this turned into this short and sweet thing! Enjoy!

At the end of the fight, they ended up on different sides of the street. Marinette knew Chat’s ring was beeping its final warning, so it was no surprise that he waved goodbye before turning around to disappear into the distance. Maybe he was gone before he could notice the miserable expression on her face or at least she hoped so.

She knew it made no sense for her to feel like that and yet there she was. She’d gotten too used to their traditional fist bump after a fight. Their “Pound it!” was more than just a way to congratulate each other on a job well done. It was a way to end a tiresome battle on a positive note. It was their thing, Of course, they’d included other superheroes in their ritual as well. But it was still something mainly between them two.

So it hurt when they missed it for some reason. It had happened before, only occasionally, but it had stung then too. Much like that short period of time when he’d stopped calling her m’lady. Marinette hadn’t realised how accustomed she’d grown to the endearment until it was no longer there. She’d understood his desire to distance himself from her after being rejected again and again. But she’d been so glad when he’d given up and started calling her like that again. At first she hadn’t wanted to analyse her reaction too closely, for fear of what she’d find there, but it was glaringly obvious. She was his lady, wanted to be his lady, so him calling her that was just… well, something she needed. 

The same went for their fist bump. It sometimes felt like too little. Some battles left her so shaken and scared that she wanted to fall into his arms, to feel him close and safe. But since it was not always an option, mainly because she didn’t want to give him false hope until she was certain in her feelings, she made do with their “Pound it”. And now she had to make do without it.

She felt so low as she stood there for some time but then she realised she had about a minute until she transformed so she needed to be on her way. Before she could jump off the roof, though, a hand around her waist brought her back. She turned around, startled, to be engulfed in Chat’s arms. She’d been so lost in her thoughts that he hadn’t noticed his return.

“I saw you looked very dejected as I left, so I returned to give you this,” he whispered in her hair as she clung to him. How did he know so well what she needed? “It’s just this once. I know we don’t do hugs unless on special occasions, don’t worry,” he added with a chuckle.

“Thank you. Maybe we should reconsider our policy on hugs. I don’t mind this at all,” she mumbled, deeply touched by his gesture. When she looked up at him, he was grinning.

“I won’t say no to that, for sure. I just wanted you to know that I haven’t forgotten. Pound it!” He said, holding out his fist for her. She bumped it with hers and smiled. 

“Plagg must not have been very happy,” she said, thinking about the poor kwami not having time to enjoy his snack.

“He’ll get more cheese for his “inconvenience” when we get home, don’t worry. Off you go now,” he said, letting go of her.

“See you soon, Chat,” she said, smiling over her shoulder as she left. All was right in the world once again and she could go home happy. 


	10. You're the only one who can turn me around when I'm upside down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise phone call mobilises Adrien into helping the love of his life without a moment's hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Breakdown + 21. Reveal  
> When I first saw the prompt for the 10th, I panicked. Angst on my birthday? But then the idea formed in my mind and I didn't hesitate long before adding the second prompt. You know my antidote for angst - they're in it together. And it's my birthday after all, I can combine two prompts, right? (I wonder what excuse I'll use when it's another day, haha). So here you are, the 2 in 1 story for my birthday. I hope you like it as much as I do!  
> Title from Mel C - I turn to you (When my insides are wracked with anxiety, you have the touch that will quiet me 💗Seriously, listen to the whole song, it's really made for them!)

Adrien startled when he heard his phone ringing. It wasn’t that late but still it was pretty late for anyone to call him. Seeing Marinette’s name on the display only added to his confusion. He felt a spike of worry. Did something bad happen? 

“Marinette, what’s up?” he said when he answered. 

“Um, Adrien..,” the voice that said that in his ear wasn’t Marinette’s that much was clear. But it was still familiar. It also sounded strange because he hadn’t realised he was on video call. Everything ground to a halt when he looked at his phone and saw the red kwami looking at him nervously. 

“Tikki?” he said incredulously once he found his voice. There was only one logical reason for the kwami to be calling from Marinette’s phone and he realised it surprisingly fast. 

“I’m sorry, you weren’t supposed to find out like that, but I’m really worried and there was no one else I could call,” the small creature said and she really seemed very out of sorts. He felt surprising clarity all of a sudden. His lady needed him and nothing else mattered. 

“I’ll be there in a couple of minutes,” he said, hanging up. It was no surprise that Plagg was right next to him. He obviously understood the gravity of the situation because he didn’t say a thing and just motioned towards the window. The fact that he didn’t put up a fight about having to transform spoke volumes. 

Adrien was sure he’d never moved so fast in his life, he practically took the distance in a minute while it would normally take him at least five. In addition to getting there faster, he also didn’t have much time to freak out. 

He landed with a soft thud on Marinette’s balcony to see that Tikki was already waiting for him.

“You didn’t give me an opportunity to explain. I’m sorry if you thought something really bad had happened. I’d never do this to you intentionally. I know how much you love her,” the kwami said softly. The fact that she really looked like she was sorry calmed his galloping heart a little. If Tikki took the time to tell him this, it couldn’t be a life or death situation. And while there were still plenty of bad possibilities, he could at least check this off his list and breathe more easily.

“What happened?” he asked as he emerged from the worst scare of his life. And he’d been through some serious stuff. 

“I just don’t know what to do. She’s been crying for two hours, refuses to talk to me and… she looks like she’s given up,” Tikki said quietly, her eyes sad.

“You did the right thing by calling me, Tikki” he said softly. “At least contacting me was much easier than either of us would have expected,” he added, trying to lift her spirits. 

“She’s in her bed.” The kwami must have sensed his momentary hesitation because she added. “Go, she wouldn’t mind.” That was all the encouragement he needed. He dropped his transformation and knew without looking back that Plagg would take care of Tikki from there. He took a deep breath and dropped noiselessly through the skylight and into the dim lit room below. 

Seeing the shapeless heap under the blankets made his heart ache. Spotting some dark hair, he moved closer, reaching tentatively to touch what he hoped was her shoulder. 

“M’lady,” he said quietly as not to startle her. His heart was full to bursting with love at the mere thought that he finally had a name to match with the endearment he used so often. Marinette was his lady. But he couldn’t concentrate on that. He heard something unintelligible come from under the blanket and then she rolled over and surprised him by throwing her arms around him. He saw that her eyes were scrunched shut before she hid her face against his chest. He took in the girl in his arms - hair out of her signature pigtails and a little messy, pyjamas a little astray but still everything was in place, her skin cool and a little clammy where it touched his collarbone. Out of all the ways he’d imagined holding her in his arms after they’d revealed themselves, none had included her sobbing into his own pyjamas looking lost and fragile. He couldn’t take seeing her like that, she was so strong, so brave. And he couldn’t fight the monsters in her head for her.

“I’m here,” he said when her sobs gave way to quiet sniffles. 

“Chat,” came her hoarse reply. 

“I’m always here for you, m’lady, you know that.” Her arms around him tightened a little. He lifted a hand to gently push away the hair from her face. She sighed but her eyes remained shut.

“You know,” she said, her voice empty of emotion. 

“I know. And it’s fine. More than fine, it’s wonderful,” he couldn’t resist saying. He just needed her to know. She sighed again. 

“I’m all ears,” he softly nudged her. 

“I feel so stupid now,” she started. “I just lost it, out of nowhere. I was fine and then I was crying and just couldn’t stop.” A little hiccup escaped her mouth as a reminder that she’d really cried for a long time.

“You got Tikki worried because you didn’t want to talk to her,” he said gently, trying not to make it sound like he was reprimanding her. 

“I love Tikki, but I couldn’t exactly complain to her that I was sick and tired of everything she represented in my life,” she said, sounding guilty just the same. He could understand that. 

“Then maybe you don’t want me here either,” he said, realisation washing over him. If this was because she’d had enough of being a superhero, having her partner there was just going to make things worse. But once again her hold on him tightened.

“No, kitty. I do want you here. But I didn’t want to trouble you with my thoughts. I just thought that I can’t take it anymore. I think I’m doing everything wrong. I don’t know what to do about the other Miraculous holders. I can’t think of a plan to catch Hawk Moth and Mayura. I can’t live my normal life with everything else on top of that!” She said, voice rising a little.

“Hush, it’s ok. It’s totally normal to feel like that. You’re only human. And cry, cry as much as you want. But don’t shut us out. Tikki means well. And I’m always ready to listen to you complain or scream or whatever it is that’s going to make it better. Don’t be afraid to call me, anytime.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, her voice a little watery again. 

“I can transform if that’ll make you feel better. I just wanted to leave Plagg with Tikki. But it’s ok if you don’t want to do this now,” he said. She had enough on her mind as it was, he’d understand if she wanted to leave the reveal one-sided. But she surprised him by finally looking up at him. “Adrien?” She said, eyes wide.

“Is this a problem?” He asked, unsure, but a tentative smile appeared on her lips.

“No,” she breathed. “It’s more than ok. This is why Tikki knew how to contact you,” she added, obviously welcoming the distraction from her earlier worries. Well, he was perfectly fine with it. 

“I wasn’t even that surprised, you know? Although I don’t think I’ll get over seeing her on that screen anytime soon,” he said with a chuckle.

“I can only imagine how I would have reacted if Plagg had called me from your phone,” she said, laughing weakly. He’d totally do that and have fun watching it unravel, Adrien thought. 

“I was very scared. You know me, I didn’t even give Tikki time to explain. I hung up on her and rushed here, without realising that there was no certainty that you’d be home at all. But I just wanted to make sure that you were fine. I can’t imagine losing you, m’lady,” he said shakily, the emotions finally overtaking him. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through this. I’ll try to avoid it getting so bad in the future. I’ll call you anytime I feel too low.”

“You do that. I didn’t expect that we’d have a pyjama party tonight, but I’m always up for this idea anyway,” he added with a grin.

“Are you trying to make me feel bad for dragging you here in your pyjama?” she asked.

“No, not at all. You can call me in the middle of the night, wake me up, I’d never mind it. I’ll always come gladly.” It wasn’t a lie.   
“You’re amazing,” she said, a softness in her eyes. And maybe something more, if he dared to hope he wasn’t imagining it.

“I might have heard-mmph,” - she didn’t let him finish that statement, her lips silencing him. Oh. This was definitely not the way he’d expected this night to go. She pulled back much too soon, leaving him only wanting more.

“I didn’t do this because of my muddled mental state, just so you know,” she said, her cheeks a little rosy. “I should have done it much earlier.” He hadn’t been imagining things then!

“You are welcome to do it anytime you want,” he said, lifting a hand to caress her cheek. “I love you, Marinette,” he whispered and was rewarded with another kiss. “We’re in this together, don’t forget it,” he added after that, hugging her tightly.

“I know, Adrien,” she said, her voice wavering just a little as she said his name. “I love you too.” 

“So while a pyjama party is a great idea, I think you need to sleep. Enough excitement for one night.” He told her after a minute of comfortable silence.

“You’re right. But I don’t want to let you go,” she said, clinging to him and making him smile.

“You’ll see me tomorrow, bugaboo,” he reminded her. What a great thought! They were going to spend a whole day at school together and then more whenever they wanted.

“You’re right again. Go, before I change my mind though,” she said. Her eyes were puffy and red but she looked much better. He kissed her smiling lips one last time and went to look for the kwamis. 

“Crisis averted?” Plagg said when he saw him.

“Yes. She’ll be fine,” Adrien said, feeling relief again.

“I knew you would make it right,” Tikki said, nuzzling his cheek. “Thank you, Adrien.”

“Anytime, Tikki. Now it’s time for sleep. See you tomorrow.” 

On his way home, he revelled in the calmness he felt. He was sure everything would be alright. He vowed to never let Marinette fall so deeply into despair again as long as it depended on him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In addition to combining two prompts (although is there a rule that states against it?), I also cheated by starting with half of the reveal. But I think you'll agree that for most of the chapter the dynamic is still pretty much LadyNoir 😋 come to think of it, it doesn't change much after the second part of the reveal, oh well.


	11. I will always bring you back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Ladybug faces her partner in battle, she only has to remind herself to channel all her anger at Hawk Moth and not at Chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Comfort + 18. Close Call  
> Um. This happened sooner than I expected, huh. Can I use an extension from my birthday yesterday or something? Ok, seriously now, I couldn't imagine separating these two, the idea was too good to pass up and writing a separate chapter on the second one would have been a very poor substitute. Also, this might be a bit too angsty? If you need to have your heart break for these poor kids, go ahead.

It was the end of yet another battle, one where Chat had been affected by the akuma again. Marinette was still trembling, thinking about how close he’d been to actually taking her earrings. To revealing her identity and presenting their Miraculouses to Hawk Moth. She could see it so clearly - his eyes empty of emotion, his movements robotic, driven by hatred and pure spite. She was used to seeing this in the poor akuma victims and it was never pleasant. But what hurt the most was seeing it in her own partner. The person she trusted with her life, the one who was supposed to have her back at all times.

It was always so hard to bring herself to hurt him. She knew she’d reverse the damage as soon as possible and most importantly he wouldn’t remember any of this. But he still looked like himself and was still her partner no matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise.

That’s why she’d slipped, falling into his clutches, ending up seconds away from parting with her earrings. There wasn’t always an easily available option like kissing him, the way she’d done when he was affected by Dark Cupid, or anyone else being there to help her, the way Chloe had done when they’d fought Despair Bear. This time she had been on her own and within the deadly reach of his Cataclysm, her heart full of despair and fear.

It was her luck, once again her luck that had saved them both. Because of course if he succeeded and took her Miraculous, this would mean his defeat too. He’d just hand over his ring to the akuma without a second thought, triumphant and oblivious to the catastrophic consequences it would have.

Once again she ended up being thankful for small mercies, like that pigeon that had flown by them in the crucial moment. As much as she’d teased Chat about acting like a cat before, she was so grateful for this when his deadly focus on her was broken for just a second to follow the bird. A second was all she needed to flip them over, pressing him to the ground and wasting his power on a nearby trash can. She’d jumped back into the battle with the enraged akuma, determined not to let it go again, while Chat stood there baffled. She didn’t give him time to remember why he’d been chasing her in the first place, she’d freed the akuma and him of its poisonous impact at once. 

When it was all over she should have been be happy, but she felt completely drained. Having a partner was great when he could help her and support her. But when he turned against her, it made everything two times more difficult. She wanted to lie down and try to forget what had happened. But this was when she somehow noticed that he was in even bigger distress. 

“I’m sick and tired of this!” He said, his voice surprisingly loud. He wasn’t one to shout usually. As much as he was emotional and impulsive, she didn’t think she’d ever seen him truly angry and showing it vocally. So his reaction deeply rattled her. “I may not remember a thing, but I imagine how you feel every time. It’s not enough that sometimes my impulsiveness and silly behaviour almost cost us our Miraculouses. I also have to turn against you, making it twice as hard for you to defeat that akuma, making you fight your own partner. It must be a nightmare for you,” he finished much quieter, exhaustion overtaking him too. He was kneeling on the ground, hands holding his head. 

It was. She was terrified every time it happened, afraid this would be the time when she wouldn’t be able to fix things, just like this time. But she wasn’t going to tell him how much it hurt her to see his eyes full of hatred and determination to beat her, help the enemy, which hurt even more than when they were empty. Because it wasn’t his fault. With him being her partner, this was a risk they’d both accepted and she’d never allow herself to blame him.

“It is hard, I won’t deny that. But you know it’s inevitable sometimes. I hate seeing you like that, but we both know it’s better than me being the affected one. Then you’ll have no way of dealing with the situation. So it’s a sacrifice you’re willing to make. And I have to deal with it,” she said, deciding on a middle ground between the bleak reality and the undeniable truth.

“You must hate me by now after having to face me in battle so many times,” he said, shoulders hunched, voice breaking under the weight of the guilt he must feel. Her heart broke for him all over again. He shouldn’t have to feel this. And it was all Hawk Moth’s fault!

“Hate you? No!” She said, falling to her knees next to him “That’s not possible. I can’t hate you. I…” she paused for a second, another phrase entirely ready to slip out before she stopped it. “You’re the most important person to me. I can’t do this without you,” she said instead, removing his hands from his face and making him look at her. “So no matter how many times I have to go there and bring you back, I’ll do it, ok? And I’ll never ever hold it against you. I know why it happens and I appreciate it. This is all Hawk Moth’s fault, not yours.”

“You don’t hate me,” he said in a small voice, his eyes sad but relief was trying to break through, she could tell.

“Of course, I don’t, kitty,” she said, feeling close to tears. She hugged him, trying to bring comfort not only to him but to herself too. They stood like that until their Miraculouses signalled a warning. They were running out of time. Marinette lifted a hand to brush the few lonely tears that had escaped from her eyes before Chat could see them. 

“Thank you for saving me,” he said, his hold on her tightening before he finally let go of her and pulled back. He looked a bit better and she hoped they would both be able to put this unfortunate episode behind them very soon. Only for it to revisit her in nightmares, she thought glumly, but shook her head to chase the thought away. There wasn’t anything she could do about it.   
“Always,” she said and meant it. No matter what, she’d always be there to save him, just like he wouldn’t hesitate for a second before giving his life for her. That was what they did. With a sad smile she turned around and left. 


	12. I can see you falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it finally happening or is Adrien imagining things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Falling  
> I think this was the first time that I could practically hear a prompt when I saw it. The song just started playing in my mind and when I went to check out the lyrics because I'd forgotten them a bit, I was shocked! It was perfect and so, so beautiful! I couldn't stop listening to it and I couldn't wait to write it. I guess it's one of my more introspective pieces, where not much is happening but it's an interesting idea to explore I think. Enjoy!  
> The song is Liquid State feat. Marcella Woods - Falling (Solar Stone After Hours mix) and you'd do yourself a favour if you listen to it while reading, it totally matches the mood.

Adrien knew he’d done a lot of things wrong with Ladybug. Flirting, going overboard, joking at inappropriate times, he’d done it all without giving it a second thought at the beginning. It was pure luck that had saved them from ending in Hawk Moth’s hands and he was ashamed to think it would have been all his fault. 

As for his lady’s feelings, even if he didn’t have the invisible rival that was the guy she was in love with, he was sure the chances were he would have pushed her away with his insistence. 

He had no idea why he’d been so convinced that the way to a girl’s heart was to just ignore all signs that she didn’t feel the same way and still press on. 

He liked to think that he’d learned his lesson, that he’d changed his ways. He might have been naive at first, but he would have been downright stupid if he’d continued the same way after she told him that there was someone else. He respected that, he was not some psycho that would totally disregard another person’s freedom of choice. 

Of course, sometimes he slipped. He got carried away and fell into his old ways, getting on her nerves with his insistence and untimely comments. He still didn’t know how to change that. It was caused by the simple fact that sometimes her mere presence became intoxicating to him. He felt an irresistible need to say something to attract her attention, to feel her focus on him and only him even for a second. Which was wrong and he knew it. 

This was why he tended not to trust his own judgement. And when he could swear that he could feel Ladybug thaw towards him, he dismissed it as imagining things. 

Of course, by now he knew her so much better than the beginning. He’d learned to read her, to gauge her reactions, to predict her next move. These were all things he needed in his line of work. But it also helped to get closer to her, he couldn’t deny that. He knew, most of the time, when to hold back a silly joke or a flirty remark. 

He’d also learned that it was the earnest, straight-from-the-heart, unrehearsed declarations that got to her, touched her. So he’d changed the tactic. He’d use a small word here, a soft gaze and a helping hand there. Showing her that he was always there for her, ready to listen to her or offer advice or just company. He still gave her compliments, but tried to reign himself in and not overdo it. 

And the crazy thing was that it seemed to be working (if he let himself believe his hunch.) More and more her reactions to him were changing. Gone were the constant eyerolls, groans of despair and outright irritation. She became more receptive to his advances as they became more subtle. She sought him out on her own. 

He didn’t let himself believe it too much but deep inside he was rejoicing. Because even if it made him sound conceited to say so, he really believed that they were made for each other. He knew that he was good for her because he understood her like no one else. Their bond was unique, not only because of the fact that they’d been chosen as partners. There was just something that made them good together. 

This was why he wanted to see her give in to whatever she felt towards him. He was certain that there was something, because he’d caught glimpses of it in her less guarded moments. He wanted her to let go of whatever was stopping her and let the feeling consume her. 

He didn’t want to get his hopes high and yet he couldn’t lie to himself. He could see it happening. He could see her falling for him. Slowly, not all at once but rather gradually, over time. 

He wasn’t going to make the same mistake again though. He’d wait for her to feel sure in her position and show it to him. This was her decision to make after all. He could only wait patiently.

One evening as they were sitting on a rooftop after their patrol he got the sign he’d been waiting for. 

She found his hand, interlacing her fingers with his and squeezing lightly. She didn’t say a thing, just got back to watching over the city. He could feel his heart in his throat. He also couldn’t say a thing even if he wanted to, he could only watch her silhouette against the night sky and feel her steady presence next to him. 

It wasn't much but coming from her it meant the world. It was a sign of acceptance, it was her reaching back to him. It was more than enough. It kindled that hope he had in his heart, giving him strength to wait for the moment when she could be ready for more.


	13. Read between the lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds out how wonderful it is not to be able to say something out loud and still be understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13\. Cuddles.  
> I think this works wonderfully back to back with the last chapter, it can be read as basically the same piece from Marinette's POV but with a different conclusion (because I can resist not ending it like that only for so long 😄) I hope you like it!

Marinette wasn’t sure when things had started to change. At first the change was too subtle for her to notice. But when she found herself gravitating towards Chat as if she needed him in order to survive, she had a long, hard look inside herself. 

Her feelings were suddenly glaringly obvious, but it was only to her. She couldn’t blame him for being wary even if he noticed the change in her. After all, he’d waited and hoped for so long, he’d probably choose to pretend not to notice if the way she treated him changed, if only to shield his heart from more disappointment and pain.

Telling him about how things have changed should have been easy. After all she knew that he loved her. But Marinette didn’t have a good track record of confessing her feelings. While it wasn’t fear of rejection stopping her this time. she was still afraid of making a fool of herself or scaring him, as unlikely as this was. 

Instead, she decided to start by intentionally showing her affection for him, no longer shying away from physical contact and how it made her feel. If he was surprised by this at first, he quickly got used to it. She could see how he welcomed every move from her and it only made her love him more.

It started with ruffling his hair affectionately, but letting her hand linger there, turning to soft scratches, and giggling in delight at the purr this triggered. Then it was a hug after a battle, when the need to hold him close was stronger than ever. It quickly became their thing and soon it was not surprising when it happened as a greeting or just for the hell of it. 

That’s how they ended up cuddling on a random rooftop, with the soft evening breeze cooling their faces after their recent run. It had happened quite naturally. Instead of sitting a little away from him, like she usually did, Marinette had pressed herself against his side, leaning her head on his shoulder. She didn’t have to wait long to feel an arm wrap around her and bring her even closer. She smiled to herself because she loved seeing no hesitation on his part before he did it. That’s how close they’d become.

As they sat there, talking about nothing in particular, the position they were in shifted gradually. Marinette turned sideways, her legs practically in his lap, while her head rested over his heart. At first none of them commented on it. For her it was enough to be there with him, to absorb his warmth and feel his hand rub circles on her back or play with her hair tie or just hold her close. It was so peaceful and satisfying to finally be with him like that.

At one point they lapsed into comfortable silence and Marinette revelled in the steady beating of his heart and the very soft jingle of his bell whenever he took a deep breath. Until she felt a finger under her chin, gently lifting her head up to look at him. His face was transformed, a soft smile on his lips and adoration filling his eyes, happiness written all over it. 

“Is this what I think it is?” he asked quietly as if scared that if he talked louder he’d break some magic that was hanging over them.

“It is,” she said, resisting the urge to hide her burning face against his chest. She couldn’t deny it to his face after all, she couldn’t let herself make this mistake with him. She could answer truthfully, he deserved to know. “I’ve been meaning to tell you for some time, but since I’m not as good with words as you…,” she trailed off, shrugging. The thing was, she wasn’t scared anymore. With the way he was looking at her, the way she felt with him, she was sure this was the right thing. And she was more than ready for more. 

“It’s a good thing I decided to read between the lines then,” he said with a smile, his nose lightly brushing hers. “I love you,” he whispered before their lips met in the sweetest kiss. Well, he’d obviously heard her loud and clear even when she hadn’t said it out loud. She’d been trying to tell him just that and the fact that he understood was the last confirmation she needed that this was meant to be. 

“I love you too,” she whispered against his lips, finally brave enough to do it, before kissing him again.


	14. I’m helpless in your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the threat of that horrible future hanging over them, which path are they going to take?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14\. Chat Blanc  
> I tried a different take on their post-Chat Blanc life. I think it turned out more hopeful and less angsty, but you'd be the judge of that. Enjoy!
> 
> (title from Headstrong feat. Shelley Harland - Helpless (Mike Foyle's Summer Blush Remix))

Ice-cold blue eyes, a crazed grin, sweet talk to distract her and claws trying to grab her earrings. “Our love did this to the world,” echoed in Marinette’s mind as she woke up with a gasp. 

“Shh, it’s alright, m’lady, it was just a dream,” she heard Chat’s voice in her ear and nearly jumped out of her skin. When his hand wrapped around hers, black on her spotted suit, she slowly relaxed, realising that this wasn’t her dream, that it was her Chat there, not an akumatised version of him. As her heartbeat slowed, she remembered how they’d ended up like this. How she’d grown tired of keeping him away, how she’d longed to stay in his arms, cocooned in his warmth. She must have thrown caution to the wind and decided to finally give in to the temptation since she had fallen asleep with him holding her, her back against his chest, lulled by the steady beating of his heart.

“Will you tell me what it was?” he asked softly. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him, relishing the sight of his tousled blond hair and vivid green eyes. 

“The same,” she admitted, with a sigh and knew that he understood. She’d told him about that terrible future in a moment of weakness not long ago. She’d needed to make him understand why she couldn’t love him. But she’d failed to convince herself. 

“You know we won’t let it happen like that. We’ve done everything we can,” he said, trying to reassure her as always, but she shook her head.

“Look at us, Chat,” she said and there was no need to explain what she meant. It was clear as day with her feeling at home in his arms, neither of them making any move to disengage from the other. “It’s already too late.” 

“You mean-?” he said, eyes never leaving hers. Marinette turned around a bit more so that she could look at him better, her hand coming to rest over his heart. It was no longer beating in its steady rhythm, instead it was picking up speed as he waited for her reply. 

“Yes, I already love you,” she whispered, because there was no point in denying it. She’d known it was dangerous to let her desire lead her, but she’d been helpless. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned in just a little, his eyes darting to her lips. She could almost feel the warmth emanating from him and longed to close her eyes and give in. Instead, she saw him close his eyes as he rested his forehead on hers. 

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t do this. This is no cause for celebration, right?” He said quietly, desperation in his voice. This was the last straw for her. That he held back even after she’d confessed her feelings. He shouldn’t feel the need to do that. It wasn’t fair. 

Instead of answering she brought her hand up to the back of his head and closed the distance between them. She felt his momentary hesitation before he kissed her back. Marinette knew that she’d feel guilty later, that she’d regret her lapse of control. Or maybe not. Her surrender tasted sweet as her fingers buried in his hair just like they’d always longed to do. She knew the risks, had thought them through so many times. But what about the rewards? Of being home in his arms, where she belonged, of allowing herself to love him and to welcome his love? 

What if it was all worth it? What if loving him had been inevitable, since it had happened in that future, and fighting it had been futile? The more she’d fought, the further she’d fallen.   
As she kissed him there in the faint morning light, desperation turning to comfort and acceptance, she thought that it couldn't end badly, not when they loved each other. Together they would fight for a better future, not one where they were torn by their love and their duties, but rather one where they could bring the two together. If anyone could do it, it was them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't watched Vicky Danko's absolutely wonderful animated LadyNoir kiss already, go do it this instant! It's called Consideration and is absolutely stunning! I've watched it so many times already that it's no wonder it bled into this chapter in some form.


	15. Glimpse of heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the right partner, everything seems better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15\. In Sync  
> Another more introspective piece but you know, they really have a unique bond so it's a great thing to appreciate. Enjoy!

For Marinette, being a superhero had always been a duty, a job she had to do. She had been chosen, yes, and it was a huge honour for her, but getting used to her new role hadn’t been easy. With time doing the job had gotten easier, but she felt overwhelmed for another reason. She felt the responsibility weigh on her, she felt the pressure to save everyone every time and it was so hard to fit it into her small life. She felt like the constant lies and lack of time as well as fatigue were wearing her thin.

So it was safe to say that she was a tad envious of Chat. He’d taken to being a superhero as if he was born for it. He’d revelled in the newfound strength and abilities from day one. He also had the unique ability to live in the moment, make the most of it. It looked like he could put a pause to the rest of his life until what he was doing was over, which was not true but a nice idea anyway. For him being a superhero was freedom and joy and she was happy for him.

Of course he didn’t like the darker aspects of it. He didn’t enjoy the near death experiences (and he’d had plenty of those) or the gruesome fights or the akumas at impossible hours. He wasn’t a masochist after all. But he somehow managed to deal with all of it better than her because he enjoyed what he was doing. And if what he said was true, this was mainly because of her. Which, she had to admit, was the sweetest thing he could have told her. That she made it all worthwhile and he wouldn’t give it up for anything else.

Well, she sometimes enjoyed being a superhero too. When she managed to shake off her worries and constant time pressures, she could see the fun in it. 

Every so often there would be a fight when she actually understood how he felt, if not all the time, then at least much more often than her. At moments like this, she could practically feel the magic coursing through her and driving her onwards. She felt the excitement and exhilaration that wielding an ancient jewel gave her. She enjoyed the wind in her hair and the lightness she felt as she swung from rooftop to rooftop. But most of all she enjoyed what she had with her partner.

They felt like one whole. Their movements matched, their eyes spoke without words, their energy flowed simultaneously. They were in perfect synch and it was the best thing in the world. 

They’d gone a long way since the beginning, when they hadn’t known each other, everything had felt forced and awkward, when they’d had done anything by trial and error. Now they were much closer, understood each other, trusted each other implicitly and everything happened much easier most of the time. But it required that little pinch of luck or cosmic alignment or whatever it was to have both of them in the same mood, with the same level of enthusiasm. When it was there, it was perfect. At moments like this she could see why he loved this, why he craved every minute in the suit, why it made him feel alive. And she had to admit it was mostly due to him. It was him that made it like this. She doubted that she would have experienced superhero life like that even once if it wasn’t for having him next to her. 

They had their differences, they had a complex and very often confusing relationship, but their bond was unique and she wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world. Yes, she really understood what he meant by saying that the moments when he had the most fun were with her.

This was one such fight. As she moved around, calculating their every move, so as to put her plan into action, she caught his eye. His eyes were sparkling and a smile was playing on his lips. A look she was sure was mirrored on her own face. She tried to thank him wordlessly, to let him know how much it meant to her to have this with him. That he gave the adrenaline coursing through her a new meaning. A quick nod before they returned to their task and she knew he’d understood. She couldn’t be more thankful for the partner Master Fu had chosen for her, that much was clear.


	16. A desirable bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can blame them for wanting a redo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16\. First kiss.  
> I hadn't tried my hand at one of these first kiss redos before, so I decided to do it. And the prompt basically demanded a kiss, so I can't complain 😄 Enjoy!

Marinette let her eyes roam over the Parisian rooftops, dark in the summer night and like islands in the sea of twinkling lights. Anything to take her mind off of what was really troubling her. 

“This is like the tenth time you let out this deep, desperate sigh,” her partner’s voice brought her back to where she really was. “I’ll get it if you say you don’t want to talk about it but maybe try it out?” 

Did she want to talk about it? Not really. Was it likely to help? Who knew? She sighed again and they both laughed. 

“It’s nothing new, Chat,” she said. “I’m just feeling down after yet another instance of not being able to be a normal teenager and talk about my experiences with others. No, instead I have a secret which surprisingly affects too many aspects of my life.”

“You want to be more specific? Because this surely covers a lot of things?” He said with a smile. 

“Well, my friends were talking about their first kisses and I could only stand there like an idiot and pretend I’ve never had my first kiss. Because a) they know I like someone and it would be a huge thing for them to learn that I’ve kissed someone else and something I’ll find very hard to explain and b) there is no way for me to actually tell them who I actually kissed and how it happened. It shouldn’t matter, I know, it’s just one small thing that adds up to the big picture,” she finished with a shrug.

“What are the chances that you’ve kissed someone else beside me who you have to keep a secret?” She heard his cautious voice and realised her mistake. Of course he’d realise she was talking about him. Now she’d have to talk about this with him. Great job, Marinette. 

“No, there is no one else,” she admitted although she couldn’t really look him in the eye when she said that. 

“I’m sorry then. That I ruined your first kiss,” he said, regret colouring his voice. This made her eyes snap to his very quickly. Oh, the sadness in them would be the end of her. How could she let him think this even for a second?

“What? No! You didn’t ruin my first kiss!”

“But you didn’t exactly choose for it to happen, you were forced by circumstances. And you can’t even talk about it with people. Hell, you may not even want to remember it at all and I won’t blame you,” he finished, his mouth setting into a frown. She’d never expected to have this conversation with him but maybe she should have done it earlier, to make some things clear.

“I don’t regret it, ok? Yes, it was in a dire situation. And yes, I didn’t choose for it to happen like that. But it’s not your fault in any way! If I wanted to forget it, it would be because you were influenced by the akuma and ah, maybe close to killing me.” She saw the pain flash through his eyes at this. “Sorry, sorry! I’m not blaming you, really. But you know what? I don’t want to forget it. Because even if you find it hard to believe, it was still sweet. I’m sorry that I can’t talk about it like a normal teenager, but I don’t regret it, ok?”

She saw something soften in his eyes, understanding and maybe relief filling them. 

“Now I don’t know if I should be glad that I don’t remember it or regret that fact,” he said with a sad smile. “You know this also means I can’t talk to people about my first kiss, right?” Shoot. She’d totally forgotten to consider his perspective in this case. 

“You know how I feel then,” she said.

“Yeah. Imagine what people would think if I tell them that I don’t remember it. They’d probably think I was drunk. Which, come to think of it, isn’t that far from the truth. Being affected by a villain and being drunk must not differ that much. You remember nothing after that in both cases, from what I’ve heard.”

“Just look at us. If only we could have a re-do.”

She said it as a joke but their eyes met, something unspoken passing between them.

“You can always say you were experimenting with a friend to be more experienced,” he said, scooting closer to her.

“You will have a kiss you’ll actually remember,” she said, also moving closer. They both leaned in but paused with barely any space between them. They both smiled in an attempt to diffuse the tension. Her eyes closed and she felt the feather-light touch of his lips, testing the water. Then they returned to press more firmly against hers and she felt the touch resonate all through her body, finishing in her heart with a zing. 

Yes, she agreed that this was definitely a kiss she could talk about with her friends. She could imagine describing the softness of his lips, the gentle touch of his fingers on her cheek, the careful way his arm brought her closer to him.

And then it was no longer just a kiss they’d decided to share for the memory. It unlocked a hidden treasure chest of emotions, threatening to overwhelm her and yet being the only thing that helped her keep her head above the water. It was absolutely divine.

“Wow,” they both whispered when they pulled back. His eyes were bright, his cheeks a little flushed and his lips… She shivered all over before pulling him in for another kiss. They might as well cover the second and third kisses while they were at it. And why stop there at all, she thought distantly as she lost herself in him. As long as they could have this, did it really matter if they could talk to others about it? 


	17. Back-up plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what the future holds but want to feel better about it, there is nothing wrong with putting a contingency in place, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17\. Future  
> Hm. I hope you like it!

“What do you think life would be like when we’re Bunnyx’s age?” Adrien asked one evening, earning himself a strange look from his lady. Even he had no idea where that had come from. At least she still answered. 

“I think I want what most 15-year old girls imagine they’d have in their 20s or 30s usually - house, kids, husband.” She certainly looked like she’d given this some serious thought before. He couldn't help imagining her daydreaming about a life together with her crush, maybe even doodling her name with his last name, trying out how it sounded, thinking about names for their children. It hurt. But before he could wallow in self-pity that he wasn’t featured in those dreams, she continued. “But now I know it won’t be so easy.”

‘Why do you say so?”

“Well, you said it yourself - Bunnyx. If that future happens the way she described it, we’d still be fighting villains. Maybe not Hawk Moth, but someone. It doesn’t sound like the perfect environment to raise a family. Not to mention the reality of having a relationship while still being superheroes.” He looked at her, confused. He hadn’t really thought about the practicalities of it all.

“Imagine this,” she continued. “I admit I was naive enough to think it can be pretty easy to have a relationship with a civilian. But it sounds like a nightmare. Having to hide so much from him, thinking up excuses, standing him up. He’d be a masochist to stick around. Not to mention the main issue - that it could put him in danger. Also I can’t imagine enjoying it very much. And this is just what a teenage relationship will be like. Imagine when we’re older, when you’d want to live with someone, have a serious relationship, think about the future. Children? Dream on.” she said with a dismissive gesture.

“Huh. That’s a pretty bleak future you’re describing.”

“What about you? What will your life be in 10 years - leaving a trail of broken hearts behind you, living the life?” There was a twinkle in her eyes so he didn’t feel offended. 

“M’lady, I’m deeply hurt if you really think this of me,” he said, mock-indignant. She laughed. “Of course that’s not how I imagine life. In fact, it may not sound very “manly” although this is because of society’s wrong perceptions of masculinity if you ask me, but I also dream of a home full of children and a loving wife. But now that you’re saying all this, it puts a damper on my dreams.”

“Well, we have to be real. Can you imagine having a girlfriend and keeping all this,“ she motioned between them,“a secret? What kind of a relationship would this be? Also not a great foundation for a marriage, I believe.”

He wanted to tell her that he couldn’t imagine being with anyone else but her, as hopelessly romantic as this made him. But it wasn’t fair to burden her with his longings. He decided to make it sound like a joke. After all this was what he did usually.

“How about if I marry you instead?” He’d been joking (as far as she knew) but still her shrill and incredulous laughter stung a bit. “Do you honestly find the idea of marrying me so repulsive?” he asked, trying to hide his reaction. He was surprised to see her snap out of her laugher and look away, a little embarrassed by the looks of it. 

“No, Chat, I don’t,” she said softly. “But marrying you? Weren’t you listening to what I was saying? We have to keep our identities a secret, how are we going to get married?”

“At least we won’t have to hide our superhero lives from each other. But I have to agree the details will be hard to arrange. What with us not knowing each other's' names and not being able to sign any legal paper in this capacity,” he said, frowning. 

“Anyway, I’ll probably end up alone,” she said as he got lost in considering that impossible future. “Because even if I get together with someone after defeating Hawk Moth, it might be too late.” The idea that she’d consider herself too old for love and family at 30 or something was ludicrous. Or there was an even worse possibility.

“Now you’re being silly. We won’t be doing this for the rest of our lives,” he said. The idea made him shiver and not in a pleasant way. He loved being Chat Noir and having Plagg. But facing villains on a daily basis his whole life? And not being able to have much of a life apart from that by the sound of it? It was a horrible thought.

“We have no way of knowing,” she said, although her eyes were narrowed and she didn’t look much happier with the prospect. 

“Let’s make a deal. If we’re not married by 30, we’re getting married to each other,” he said, trying to lighten the mood. “Listen, listen, it’s like a back-up plan,” he added as she looked ready to protest. “We’ll think of the logistics when the time comes. Maybe we’ll know our identities by then and it would be much easier. Even if we don’t, at least we won’t have to worry about getting old alone. We’ll have each other.”

“Sounds like an arranged marriage to me,” she said, looking at him sideways.

“Of course not. I love you and you know it,” he said, much too quickly and without thinking it through. Fortunately, she just smiled. “I’ll be more than happy to do it. And I’ll make you fall for me, if you haven’t my then, I promise. It won’t be a loveless marriage.” He said, smiling in return. She seemed to be contemplating this for a moment and then to his great surprise nodded.

“Ok. 30 it is. Let’s hope life has something much better in store for us before that, but if not, let’s do it,” she said. He tried not to feel offended by the implication of her words.

“I can’t wait,” he said, trying to calm his wildly beating heart. She’d just agreed to marry him! Ok, it was mostly a joke, on her part at least, and yet, she’d said yes! 

“Don’t make me regret it,” she warned him.

“No chance of that. I promise this will be the best decision you’ve ever taken,” he said solemnly and she rolled her eyes at him. But it was only because she didn’t know how determined he was to make this true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering where this idea came from, I think it was originally in Friends or something? But I also had such a talk with my best friend when we were like 23. And we really agreed we'd do it, haha. But then I met my husband and well, the rest is history. But it's a fun thing to speculate about. 😄  
> ALSO: no update from me tomorrow, since I already wrote the prompt for day 18! see you on Sunday!


	18. It’s only a matter of time and I will surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain surely helps Marinette to realise some things but others are to remain a mystery a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19\. Rain + 20. Deja vu  
> Whoever thought of these prompts and gave them two different days, clearly doesn't think the way that I do. For me, they are pretty much inseparable. So there you go - another double prompt. It's the last one, I promise!  
> I didn't expect that this month would be about how many different ways I can make Marinette realise that she's in love with Chat, but... Who am I kidding? Ha, of course I'd do just that. Have another one! 😋  
> Song from Lasgo - Surrender. Yep, another one goes into the mental LadyNoir folder 😄

Just as they were leaving after their post-battle meeting with the mayor, they were met with rain. They must have been in longer than they realised for the sunny weather to turn like that. Then again, they’d had to recharge and explaining the whole Hawk Moth situation and the progress or lack thereof of his defeat had taken some time for sure. The Mayor’s emergency state meeting had been absolutely useless but they had had no option but to be there.

Now they stood at the open door, watching the sheets of rain outside. It didn’t look very welcoming. Neither of them wanted to get wet and transforming, again, there, was risky since so many people knew they were on the premises. But they really had to be on their way, it was already late.

“How about calling for a lucky charm, m’lady?” Chat suggested with a grin suddenly. “I bet it’ll give you an umbrella.” 

“You’re probably right. Although you know we shouldn’t use our superpowers like that,” she chastised him. “But even if I agreed, it’ll be only one,” she pointed out. 

“Of course, and you’ll take it,” he said, shrugging, as if this was obvious. “What kind of a gentleman would I be if I let a lady get wet in the rain? I don’t matter in this case. Although cats don’t like water,” he said, looking at the rain with a frown. 

She watched him as he stood there with the rain in the background and she knew that he meant it. And it caused a severe case of deja vu for her. It reminded her so much of the way Adrien had given her his umbrella without a second thought, walking off into the rain. She knew it wasn’t fair to compare them, especially since she’d turned down Chat because of Adrien. But they were so similar in some respects. They both had such big hearts, with a seemingly infinite capacity for kindness and love. If only she was lucky enough for them to be the same person. 

It was there, just out of reach, a realisation big enough to rock her world. But it was gone before she could grasp it. Maybe she wasn’t ready for it yet. 

Just then a thunder sounded in the distance and she jumped a little. And the sense of deja vu was even stronger. Because she could feel it happening. In the same way her heart had been captured by Adrien’s kindness and considerate nature, it was Chat doing this to her this time. 

She couldn’t take her eyes off of him, which made him look at her questioningly when his gaze returned to her. She should have been blushing but her mind was racing, not letting her focus on her embarrassment. This was crazy, she knew she couldn’t let that happen. And yet, it was. She could feel it. 

And while with Adrien it had been all new, unexpected and happening all at once, with Chat it had been brewing for some time. Until resisting temptation became almost impossible, until she couldn’t deny what she felt. It was different, falling for someone you’d just met and growing attached to someone over time. The end result was the same but the road there had been so different in the second case. 

With Adrien, her battle hadn’t been with knowing that she was in love with him. She’d accepted that fact without a fight. The uphill struggle had been admitting her feelings to him and seeing if there was a chance of something more between them. With Chat it was the opposite, she was already aware of his feelings and it should have made it all easier, but it hadn’t been for a different reason. She hadn't wanted to admit that her feelings for him were changing, she’d been too blindly focused on Adrien and also there was the very important factor of how this would fit into their partnership. 

It was exciting, but oh it was also terrifying. She wanted to tell Chat that. That she needed just a little more time to leave her fears behind. Because she trusted him, she knew she could give her heart to him and he’d protect it. But she needed just a little more before she surrendered completely. Before she let him know. 

“Neither of us needs to get wet,” she heard herself say. She had no idea how her mouth formed the words, she still felt like she was in a shock, but it was a good thing that she could act pretty much normally. “We can go together. We’ll go somewhere we can transform and leave undetected.” He didn’t object so she took his silence for an agreement.

Even if he found her behaviour strange, he didn’t show it. He was probably used to her giving off mixed signals all the time - staring at him with a soft expression one moment only to snap out of it and pretend it didn’t happen by being just a little too brisk with him. It had been a constant struggle, but she was only now realising it. Once, he’d probably asked her about it but he was probably too weary of doing it now, after too much disappointment. 

She called for a lucky charm and lo and behold, a spotted umbrella fell into her outstretched hands. She handed it over to Chat, who opened it. She hooked her arm through his as he held the umbrella above them before they took a step out into the rain. They smiled at each other and she shivered all over. Yes, it was really too late. It was only a matter of time until she lost control. But she didn’t mind. Not at all.

Marinette wasn’t going to wait for him to ask her about it, she vowed. She’d changed too, she knew that it was up to her to make things happen and she wasn’t going to miss her chance. Not this time.

So while the first time she’d been left alone to get home in the rain, now she had him there with her. She could only hope that this was the difference that would matter the most - that she’d never be alone in this since they both loved each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No update tomorrow AND on Tuesday, I hope you don't miss me too much!


	19. You breathe life into me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If someone makes you a better person, don't be afraid to say it out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22\. Realisation  
> Woohoo, we're two-thirds done with this month! And I'm so excited for the last 10 prompts! Let's start with something lighter, another introspective chapter, because why not? 😄 Enjoy!  
> (Title from Liquid Nation ft. Andrea Britton - Breathe life into me)

It had been an innocent comment. Chat had been in his usual light-hearted mood and as they broke down the latest fight into pieces for them to analyse, to see their strong and weak moves, who had done what, he’d joked about it. “Just admit it, bugaboo, we are better together.”

The retort had been at the tip of Marinette’s tongue but never made it out. Because he was right, she realised suddenly. 

Each of them had their strengths and could hold their ground on their own. They had been chosen as a team for a reason, of course. It was not only the size advantage that Hawk Moth had over them, but age too. So they had to be two and bring all they had together if they wanted to have a chance against him. And they did manage so far, if not to defeat him, at least to fend off his attacks and keep possession of their Miraculouses. 

But apart from the practical aspects of it, they really seemed to bring out the best in each other.

She had to admit that he made her not only a better superhero but a better person too. When he wasn’t distracting her in a crucial moment of course.

It was thanks to him that she tried to shake off her initial judgement of people and give them a second chance. Or just not judge them in the first place. She also learned to trust someone else’s opinion, to listen to it and consider it, not just wave it away instantly, because she knew better. 

She also liked to think that she’d managed to temper his over-enthusiasm and most of all rashness. She had to admit that she loved the whole wild and free look he had going, but she knew that he took his responsibilities a lot more seriously now. He was also more careful because he knew how much it hurt her to see him risk himself without thinking twice about it.

But most of all, what was true was that everything was better when they were together. He’d somehow manage to light up the darkest day, make the toughest battle seem less hopeless. 

He made her feel good. Well, that was an understatement. He made her feel alive. And free, yes. He was the only one who could make her put aside all her worries and insecurities and just live in the moment. 

She was so used to overthinking things, even when she was doing stupid things like stalking Adrien or trying to come up with complicated plans to confess. Chat made her push it all aside, live in the moment and enjoy it. But when she let go of everything, she still needed to be tethered to something or it would just become too much. He was that something. She needed him there with her to fully succumb to the free and light state. When she knew he was there with her, she wasn’t worried, she knew he’d always keep her grounded when the moment demanded it. And she would do it for him. That was what having a true partner meant.

She hadn’t been joking when she’d said that Ladybug on its own didn’t sound good. She might be the leader and he fully supported her in her role, but she couldn’t imagine doing all this on her own. They needed each other and this was ok.

She was also learning to follow her heart and although it was really hard, she knew she’d get there in the end. Of course, it would be in balance with reason, she couldn’t be any other way. But it was balance she needed, anyway, not to go to extremes. And this was a lesson he’d learned too.

If she had to sum up what it meant to have him next to her, it was that everything seemed brighter with him there. It was as if he coloured her world or something. With him the sun shined brighter and the sky was really blue and the grass was greener. Well, now that she thought about it, it sounded suspiciously like something else. And maybe she wasn’t ready to admit the full implications of this, but she could admit at least this.

So when she looked back at him, even after quite a long pause, she smiled and said,   
“You know what? You’re right.”

He seemed very surprised to hear her agree (her insisting that she always knew better was part of their banter, not to be taken seriously but still). But his whole face lit up when he realised that she felt it too. That she knew what they meant to each other and didn’t try to disregard it as insignificant. 

Seeing him that happy did strange things to her heart. And she vowed to make sure he knew how much she appreciated him more often while also making herself take a good look inside at everything she’d been trying so hard to ignore. Who knew, maybe this was just one more aspect of her life where it would turn out to be better if she shared it with him instead of trying to struggle on her own. 


	20. I've hungered for your touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing what a simple touch can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23\. Chin scratches  
> This ended up being a bit sad but there is sweetness too. I hope you like it!  
> (Title from Righteous Brothers - Unchained Melody)

Marinette could pretend it wasn’t there or that she didn’t notice. Maybe if she insisted so much on them being professional, it shouldn’t be happening at all. But the truth was she couldn’t resist doing it.

She loved the playfulness of the gesture, because what was funnier than her treating him like a real cat? But the truth was she loved more the way he leaned into the touch, always chasing her hand for the last vestiges of contact until it was gone. There was nothing wrong in chin scratches, right? But it was so much more than that.

She was ashamed to admit that at first she hadn’t given it much thought. She thought it was him being playful too, he enjoyed it so openly. But then she started paying attention. How cranky he’d get sometimes. Was this even the right word, she couldn’t imagine him being bad-tempered at all, but he was human after all, he let it show sometimes. And she was happy he felt he could do it with her. 

When she thought about it, him being in a less than happy mood could usually be explained with a simple thing - she hadn’t been affectionate enough with him. The moment she corrected that, she could see the instant transformation in him. His shoulders would relax, his fake ears were no longer drooping, his tail would wrap around a part of her, only for a second and she was sure he didn’t realise it, but she noticed.

She had to admit the obvious truth - he needed her touch. For some reason that thought made her blush and she tried to avoid letting her mind wander down an unbeaten track. But she couldn’t ignore it too. 

“You’re touch-starved,” she surprised him by telling him one time. He was just standing there with his eyes closed as her gloved fingers gently scratched under his chin.

Of course, at her words he jumped back and the moment was over. He looked at her as if she’d caught him doing something wrong and she realised that he’d taken her comment as an accusation.

“It’s ok. There is no problem with that. It’s just an observation.” She saw him exhale in relief. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it,” he said sheepishly. 

“I’m a little ashamed that it took me this long to realise what it was. I’m too used to getting limitless hugs from family and friends, I never even considered it possible not to get enough.” 

“Don’t worry, most people are like that. You should be happy, that’s how it should be,” he said with a sad smile. She knew she shouldn’t be thinking it, but she couldn’t help it. How could anyone, especially a parent, let this absolutely lovable dork get this bad? What kind of a person would not notice what their child needs? Moreover, who in their right mind wouldn’t hug their child? The mere thought made her feel incredibly sad. 

“Don’t pity me,” he said weakly at the look on her face. Of course, he was also too proud to openly ask for it, which made matters worse.

“No, I don’t pity you,” she said quickly. “I’m sorry this is how things are but I just wish I could make it all better.”

His expression softened and she’d never wanted to hug him more than at that moment. 

“You are making it better. That’s why I love being here with you. Well, one of the reasons,” he said with a rueful smile. She hung her head, suddenly feeling guilty for keeping him at an arm’s length. She hated how complicated it all was.

“Sorry for making this too heavy,” he said, looking away. There it was again, the distance between them that she’d made sure was always there. She’d been convinced it was necessary to let them do their jobs properly. But it didn’t have to come at such a price. He needed her and she wanted to be there for him..

“No, I get it. Even when you don’t act like a cat, you are one,” she said, ruffling his hair and scratching behind his fake ear. “Just waiting for your fix,” she added. Normally she’d think twice before doing this, but not anymore. Her touch elicited a purr that made her giggle, warming her heart.

“I don’t want to take advantage of you. Or make you feel uncomfortable,” he said a little bashful.

“You’re not. A hug won’t make me feel uncomfortable either,” she added. “I just wonder why with you it’s not the same as hugging one of my friends.” She hadn’t really meant to say this out loud. But it was already done. The air hung heavy for a second. It was too much all of a sudden. 

“M’lady, you know you shouldn’t say things like that to me,” he said softly, his eyes never leaving hers, but he was smiling tentatively. She huffed a sigh of relief. They were alright, they would be alright. 

“Maybe more hugs won’t hurt me either. As an experiment to see what’s different,” she said playfully, nudging his shoulder with hers.

“You certainly won’t hear me complain,” he said with a laugh.

“That’s settled then.”

It was yet to be seen who’d have the better end of that deal. 


	21. Keep me warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a cold night and there were kwamis, that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24\. Post-reveal - Pre-relationship  
> This looked quite strange to me at first, since I'm not doing one continuous story and having them post reveal in LadyNoir July was totally not what I intended to do. But the prompt demands it. And then there was this wonderful kwami idea by InkyCoffee and this shaped up nicely. I know it's not exactly what you had in mind but I hope you like how I worked around it, Lou! Enjoy!

It was a cold night, with the wind howling and a storm approaching. It was terrible weather for a fight and unfortunately they weren’t done yet. They needed to recharge and had to do it quickly, preferably before the storm hit. They found refuge in an abandoned attic room that from the looks of it hadn’t been occupied in a long time. All that was left beside lots of dust were candles scattered here and there and a lone box of matches with a few rattling within. 

Adrien didn’t waste any time and upon transforming started lighting them all up. It was a small source of warmth but it would still have to do. But when he turned back towards Marinette, he saw her trembling in the dim light. 

He knew the best way to keep them both warm would be to hold her as close as possible. Shared body heat and all. And yet he was afraid of jeopardising the delicate balance they’d achieved between their superhero and civilian lives since the reveal a couple of weeks ago. He’d overstepped the mark a few times too many with Ladybug before, he couldn’t let it happen now that he knew she was Marinette too.

But his resolve crumbled when he heard her chattering teeth. 

“Come here,” he said quietly but her head still shot up as if he’d shouted her name instead. When she saw his open arms, a tentative smile appeared on her face, accompanied by an adorable blush. He tried very hard not to think about it, to give himself false hope. It didn’t mean a thing. After all she still loved that other guy.

But she fell into his arms and his heart suddenly felt whole. It felt like coming home. He had to remind himself that they were doing this just to warm themselves.  _ No harm in enjoying it while it lasts though _ , he still thought. 

As they found comfort in each other and her trembling slowly subsided, they watched as the kwamis danced around the candles, trying to warm themselves up as well. 

“Plagg, you should try to toast some of the camembert on a candle,” Marinette told the small black cat. “It will warm you up.”

At first Plagg looked at her strangely because what kind of blasphemy it was to suggest that he hadn’t eaten camembert in the best way possible until now! Adrien felt the need to laugh. But then the kwami brought his piece of cheese to the open flame and kept it there for a little while. The kwami obviously trusted his lady’s judgement, as he should.

“Careful not to burn yourself,” Adrien called out to him. The kwami scoffed.

“That would be just my luck.” And then he took a tentative bite out of the cheese. His eyes widened comically and he turned to glare at Adrien. “Why have you never told me that such a delicatesse exists?” 

“There, that’s great, now I’ll have to stock up on candles so the kwami can grill his cheese. Thanks a lot, m’lady,” he said, huffing. But then their eyes met and they both laughed before looking affectionately at the overexcited kwami. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t really expect he’d react like that,” she said when her gaze returned to his.

“It’s ok. Let him have his fun.” He couldn’t be mad at her even if he wanted to. Especially when he held her like that and she was so close and… Keep it together, he told himself. He saw the moment she also became aware of their proximity. An array of emotions flitted across her face, until it settled on determination. Then she rose on her tiptoes and her lips were on his. 

The kwamis were forgotten in an instant. The musty room they were in fell away. He no longer felt the cold. His whole being focused on the touch of her lips, the most divine feeling in the world. He didn’t give himself time to consider all the implications of that move. He just dove straight into the kiss. 

When they broke apart a few minutes later, breathing heavily and definitely warmed up, they heard Plagg’s voice.

“Well, it was about time.”

“Plagg!” Tikki scolded him. 

“What? They’d been insufferable the past two weeks. Dancing around each other and barely talking. It shouldn’t be so hard when they both love each other.”

Even before he could make sense of Plagg’s words, he heard a squeak from Marinette and took in her flushed face.

“I- You weren’t supposed to find out like that!” She said. He blinked. Had she just confirmed that Plagg was right?

“You-?” He couldn’t even finish the question.

“Yes, I do,” she said with a sigh. “Why else would I kiss you, silly kitty?” She added with a soft smile. Well, that answered his previous query too. 

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” He couldn’t believe that they could have had this as soon as they revealed their identities. They’d wasted two whole weeks!

“The same old thing. I was afraid. I know it doesn’t make sense. After all I already knew how you felt about me. But I was still afraid.” It was obviously hard for her to admit that, since she probably thought that as a superhero fear should be below her.

“Yeah, I admit it’s new and a little scary,” he comforted her. “But it’s wonderful too. We can deal with this together,” he said as he cupped her face and kissed her again. 

“Um, not to spoil your moment, but we still need to get that villain,” Plagg said after a minute. Tikki must have kept him gagged for him to keep quiet that long. “Not that I’m dying to be outside in this cold. But the faster we finish this, the sooner you’ll get back to your activities and it will be back home where I’ll have more cheese and it will be much warmer and nicer than here.”

They looked at each other with matching expressions. They agreed with Plagg on this. Finish quickly, get back to nicer things soon after that. When they got back outside, they were on such a high that they no longer noticed the weather. 


	22. Love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The need to love someone and the need to feel loved can be equally hard to deal with, but when they combine - uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25\. Pining  
> I blame the prompt for the fact that this is not a happy story. Oh, and it's introspective again. Surprise? 
> 
> (The title is from a song, although it's not very obvious - Morandi - Love me. Again, oh how it matches the mood of this chapter 😢)

Adrien often felt that instead of growing up he’d been molded into who he’d become. With directions to act a certain way, with endless lessons, expectations and high demands shaping up his world. 

Every time he’d been corrected and chided for acting out of line had chipped away at who he was. He’d fought hard to hold onto what his heart told him was right, but the older he became, the deeper it was buried under layers of self-discipline and decorum. He’d somehow managed to hold onto that free spirit and rebellious nature, it was what helped him get as far as he’d gotten - going to school, having friends he’d chosen for himself, having some time away from the careful scrutiny of his father.

It didn’t take him long, however, before he realised that even at school he was always watched. Even after time, when the novelty factor associated with his presence there had worn off, he could still feel eyes following him. It was only natural. When most people looked at him, they saw the designer clothes, the famous face and the chauffeured car waiting for him. 

So while being at school was a form of freedom, it was still stifling at times and tiring for him.

Having all this in mind, it was no wonder that when he’d first met his lady, he’d taken it upon himself to impress her, to make her fall for that version of him, unrestricted and real, use it as a clean slate. Of course, he’d messed that up too. He’d taken the one opportunity he got to have someone truly see him and he’d gone way overboard. He’d pulled all stops and instead of showing her his true self, he’d created yet another distorted image of himself. A little too loud, too intrusive at times, too self-centered at others. And the more she kept away, the more insistent he’d become. 

Because in addition to his confused self, he was plagued by the all-consuming need to be loved. He had fallen in love with her because she was brave and kind and absolutely breathtaking. He didn’t stand a chance. But he hadn’t expected to feel so viscerally the need to make her love him back. 

It was as if he had that empty chasm in his heart that needed to be filled. And it was only love that could give meaning to his life. Loving her was only half of it, because unsurprisingly, in addition to feeling unloved, he also felt unable to give love to anyone. So in her, he’d fulfilled half of his desire - he had someone to love with all his heart, unconditionally and unequivocally. But to be truly happy, he needed to have his feelings reciprocated. 

And since they weren’t he held onto her like a dying man, hoping to be saved. It was unfair to her and unhealthy, he knew that. No one deserved to be the object of such intense adoration and dedication. For one they were too young for that, and two having one’s happiness hinge on one person was too risky. 

But he couldn’t help it. He tried to hide it, the true depth of his feelings for her, the despair that engulfed him at times. He was afraid that if she looked into his eyes, really looked, she’d see how sad and lonely he was. Or the confusion that reigned in his soul, with emptiness threatening to take over. 

He believed she deserved better. She should be with someone who was whole and balanced and could take care of her, not need to be looked after. He wanted that for her and in his more honourable moments he hoped she could have this with the boy that she loved. But this didn’t stop him from wordlessly saying “Love me” everytime he was close to her, calling to her in his heart, needing her to answer and accept him. 

He was resigned to the fact that nothing was likely to change. He was destined to stay locked up in his gilded prison, to act like he was supposed to, to do what was expected of him. And his heart was hers forever. Not only because she was his first love, the innocence and intensity of that first romance unrivaled by anything else. It was also because she was his best friend and the more he got to know her, the more he loved her. And also, because as stupid as it was, his heart was telling him that they were made for each other. 

Hopeless, it was all hopeless. But this didn’t stop his heart from leaping everytime she was near or his mind clouding with longing everytime she was away. Sometimes it was almost too much, too overwhelming, but it always stopped short of becoming unbearable. And of course there were the good moments that gave him those little grains of hope that it could be different, that one day she’d look at him in a new way, that he’d be able to hold her in his arms, that he’d be able to tell her how much he loved her without holding back. As long as there was even a tiny sliver of hope, he couldn’t give up on her. And maybe he wouldn’t even when he realised it was truly and completely hopeless.

She was his everything and at the end of the day, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 


	23. I'm searchin' my soul tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready to give up everything when the time comes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26\. Sacrifices  
> Yet another prompt that demanded a sad chapter so here you go. But the song played a big role too. Its title doesn't give too much away so just read this, it's so raw and fitting...  
> I'm searchin' my soul tonight  
> It's breakin' my heart  
> I'm wearin' this mask tonight  
> But I'm falling apart  
> Oxygen ft. Andrea Britton - Am I On Your Mind (Lustral Remix)

Adrien was pacing his room, trying not to go insane. He didn't know why he felt better transformed, maybe it helped to distance himself from the fact that he was Adrien Agreste and his own father was his nemesis. But then again, being suited up only reminded him who he was as a superhero and what his duty was - to defeat Hawk Moth and free the people of Paris from his terror. 

He remembered that chilling realisation. He remembered Ladybug’s reaction. Somehow it had infiltrated his fogged brain. She hadn’t looked at him with pity. Instead there was a resolve he hadn’t seen in her until then. She now had an even bigger incentive to get this done and over with. She’d been so understanding, not pressing him into saying their enemy’s name, giving him time to come to terms with this shocking truth and reach back to her when he was ready.

That was what he was trying to do now. But something was stopping him. So many things in fact. Like feeling undeserving of being her partner. Like blaming himself for not seeing this earlier. Like wondering what it meant for him if his own father was so cruel and would stop at nothing to achieve his twisted desires. Surely this made him a terrible person as well.

He couldn’t help wondering if his lady was thinking about him. He knew he shouldn't think of her like that. She’d never been his but especially now, when she probably didn’t want to have anything to do with him. Even if she was thinking about him, it was probably in a less than favourable light.

It was torture, having all these thoughts running through his mind. He almost transformed so as to talk to Plagg, but he doubted that the kwami could tell him anything that would make him feel better.

And he needed to talk to her. As hard as it was, he had to do it. It was a sacrifice he had to make. She came first, his loyalty to her was unshakable. Even his own father didn’t deserve to have him side with the enemy. He knew what the right thing to do was. He had to do it. 

He lay on his bed, his legs no longer being able to hold him, and as he dialled her number (was it a number like in a phone if it was two magical devices connected to each other, he didn’t know) he realised that her smiling picture on his baton was getting blurred.

He loved her so much. He’d always wanted only to be good enough for her and now this was impossible. And he knew that no matter what, even if it hurt more than it already did, he’d still love her as long as he lived.

“Chat?” He heard a faint voice and realised she’d picked up. He felt as if something was lodged in his throat, the emotion was too much. Was this going to be one of the last times he talked to her? “I’m here, Chat. Please, talk to me,” she pleaded, her voice sad.

He still couldn’t say a thing but to his horror a sob escaped from his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to have her there with him, even for one last time, to hold her tight and cry to his heart’s content. But he couldn’t. It didn’t matter if he was ready or not, he had to make the other sacrifice, which in his mind was even bigger than betraying his father as strange as it sounded. He had to let her go. 

“Chat, I-I’ve been waiting for you to call,” she continued, probably sensing his emotional state. She’d been thinking about him after all. But he could hardly rejoice. She’d probably been thinking of a way to break it to him that he should return his Miraculous. 

“I’m not mad at you, kitty,” she said, her voice impossibly soft, making his eyes water again. “There is nothing to be mad at. And I’m not taking Plagg. I trust you.” The pain in his heart eased a bit at her words. “None of this is your fault. Don’t blame yourself for not knowing.” It was easy for her to say, she hadn’t been living together with their enemy for so long. He still couldn’t believe it. He’d always known that his father was cold and manipulative and calculating. But to terrorise a whole city? To threaten to kill two teenagers? 

“Chat,” Ladybug said, her voice a little more stern, bringing him back to the present. “You’re nothing like him, do you hear me?” How did she do that? Since when was she reading his mind? 

“How do you know?” He said, his voice hoarse. 

“No one knows you better than me, kitty. You’re so kind, so full of love, so righteous, so selfless. You can never do any of the things that he’s been doing.” He wanted to feel her words, to let them warm him. But he didn’t think he deserved to believe that.

“You never wanted to know the real me,” he said instead, even though he knew it wasn’t fair to attack her like that. She was being so considerate and he was being rude.

“I already know the real you,” she said and he could almost see her shaking her head. “I’m your partner. Something tells me that you’re a lot more inclined to show hidden parts of yourself when you’re Chat than in your civilian life.” She did get that right. “I’ve seen you sacrifice yourself so many times, I know you’ll do it again. And I know this sacrifice hurts the most. But you’d make it too.” 

Her words finally got through to him. She was right. That was why he’d called her. He wanted to do the right thing by telling her who Hawk Moth was, by pledging his loyalty to her again, by being there with her until the bitter end. Always next to her and with her, never against her.

“I love you,” he whispered. Because he needed her to know. To remember him like this.

“I know, kitty,” she said and it sounded as if she was crying too. “I love you too. I’m here for you. Always. Never doubt that. Nothing can come between us.”

He closed his eyes, feeling her words, the same words he’d always longed to hear from her, warm up his tired heart. He tried to gather that last bit of courage left. It was now or never. 

“Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste,” he spit out. He heard the sharp intake of breath. He knew it wasn’t because of the name to go with the villain’s face. She’d suspected his father not that long ago, so she probably wasn’t that surprised. It was because she finally knew who he, Chat, was.

“I’ll be with you in a few minutes, Adrien,” she said in his ear, causing a fresh wave of tears. He could already hear her running. Then she cut off the connection.

She was coming. She knew and she was coming. He didn’t have to beg. She knew that he needed her and wanted to be there with him too. That was all that mattered. That they were in this together. Always. 


	24. Wish you were here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hurts the most when 'too good to be true' is actually accurate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27\. Embrace  
> I don't have an excuse this time, the prompt is not to blame. For some reason I got stuck on it and when I finally got an idea, it was this one and I had to go with it. It ended up a little short but I didn't have it in me to write more, it still managed to break my heart. So, beware.   
> (Title from Rednex - Wish you were here)

It was all she’d ever imagined it would be. His embrace felt like a warm blanket that cocooned her in love and safety. The way he was looking at her was heart-melting and she was sure totally matched the look in her own eyes. She could still taste him on her lips, which only made her crave the next kiss even more.

“I’ve always dreamt about this,” she whispered. It didn’t matter how they’d ended up there or where they were going after that, being with him was everything.

“Then why didn’t it happen earlier?” Chat asked. 

“Oh, you know, I shouldn't really be in love with you,” she said the obvious answer. “It’s dangerous.”

“Because of Hawk Moth?”

“And that horrible future.” He just nodded in agreement.

“But you still wanted it to happen?” He asked as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Yes, I did, so much. That’s why I always dreamt of being with you like this but it was never enough,” she said and for some reason felt close to tears.

“It’s ok, Marinette. I’m here now,” he said softly, caressing her cheek.

“You only ever called me that in my dreams,” she said, looking down to make sure that indeed, she was Ladybug. But he obviously knew.

“What did you call me in your dreams?” He asked with an intent look on his face.

“Adrien,” she breathed. He didn’t look surprised, he just smiled.

“How did you figure it out?”

“It was what my heart was telling me. It had been trying to show it to me for so long but I refused to see it. Only in my dreams did I open my mind to the truth.”

“You should listen to your heart more,” he said, his voice muffled as he buried his face in her hair. 

“I know,” she said, holding him close and revelling in the feeling.

“I love you, m’lady,” he said and his lips grazed the skin on her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

“I love you too, kitty,” she said, sighing. It was so freeing to finally say it. He lifted his head and looked at her for a second before leaning in to kiss her. Her eyes closed as their lips met, warmth and sweetness invading her senses. God, it felt so good. 

“Something to tide you over until next time,” he said with a smile when he pulled back. She didn’t say anything, just pulled him down for another kiss. She’d need more than one if this was goodbye.

“I don’t want to go,” she said after that, holding him tightly. She knew she’d give anything to stay like this forever but it was not an option.

“I know. But I’ll be here. Waiting for you. For the right time to come and for you to be ready for it.”

She could already feel it. His arms around her no longer kept her warm, his voice was getting distant, everything looked kind of transparent until it dissolved completely around her.

Marinette opened her eyes and bit back a whimper. She was not gasping for air, the way she did when she woke up from a bad dream and the adrenaline made her pant. Instead silent tears fell from her eyes, soaking her hair. 

Another dream. Nothing more. She never had a clear memory of it, but she mourned the remnants of the feelings she felt - love, safety, warmth. The reality, in contrast, was always the same too but exactly the opposite - cold and lonely, without a loving embrace to shield her from the world. It was the only thing she had. Until the next dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think nightmares are the worst you've probably never had a dream where you finally have that unattainable person only to wake up and realise it was not real. It hurts like hell.  
> Also:  
> The first of the last 5 prompts! Wow, I can't believe it's almost over!


	25. Sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug panicking in such a situation is par for the course, but who knew that Chat would panic for a whole other reason?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28\. Confession  
> This is not an angsty chapter, I repeat, it's not! Here you are, all the fluff and silliness with these two!   
> (Title from Jurgen Vries feat. Andrea Britton - Take my hand)

Ladybug had been pacing nervously on the rooftop when he’d arrived which in itself was strange. But it only got even more bizarre and frankly speaking scary. She almost shrieked when she heard his arrival and then, after just one look at him, she turned around, tugging at her pigtails frantically, and started mumbling to herself.

“I- oh God, I can’t do this, I can’t do this!”

“M’lady?” He asked tentatively, afraid to approach her. She looked like she was a ticking time bomb, ready to explode if he touched the wrong button and he could only watch the countdown until the explosion helplessly. She didn’t say a thing, just grumbled and resumed her pacing

“M’lady, you’re scaring me,” he said, trying again. “What’s the matter?”

She turned around, looking at him with wide eyes and gulped. 

“I have something to tell you but…” This was when she literally started gasping for air and this only made him panic more. 

“Something bad?” He asked. She shook her head but couldn’t say a thing. “Come on! I’m going crazy here.” Without realising it, his hands grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. “There are so many terrible possibilities. If you’re in such a state then…” The horrible possibilities were running through his mind. She was ill. Hawk Moth knew who they were. She was getting married and leaving him to fight villains on his own. Ok, maybe not the last one, they were too young for that, but who knew if some crazy relative of her hadn’t decided to trade her in child marriage! 

To his horror, she started laughing, although it sounded a little hysterical. For a second he was worried he’d said his fears out loud.

“It’s not bad, it’s not,” she said with a little hiccup. “It’s just that I have never done this before.” She looked helplessly at him as if waiting for his guidance.

“Done what?” he asked, more than confused.

“Confessed my feelings to someone,” she blurted, colour rising in her cheeks. She looked like she wanted to take it back but it was too late.

He looked at her in disbelief, panic still swirling inside his brain, while elation was trying to take over. She wanted to confess. To him. Oh dear. He realised he was shaking all over and his legs were barely holding him up. He felt his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her arms and he could only imagine the look on his face.

“Chat?” She asked, concern in her voice. Seeing the state he was in probably helped to distract her from her own panic.

He could feel hysterical laughter bubbling in his throat. They were quite a pair.

“Just look at us, we’re… we’re unbelievable,” She said through laughter and his hands again tightened their hold because he felt like she was going to fall down or maybe him, depending on whose legs gave out first.

“Are you serious?” He finally managed to say. “This is not a joke, right? I think I’ll never forgive you if this is a trick. I think I just lost some lives,” he added, shaking his head. 

“What do you mean?” She asked, confused.

“You love me?” He whispered in awe.

“Don't get ahead of yourself. I haven't said it yet.” Her typical Ladybug sass was back it seemed. But she was smiling and she finally took pity on him. “Oh, kitty. Of course I do. I didn’t expect it would be such a disaster. Then again, why would it not be. I’m used to making complicated plans and chickening out at the last minute. If you hadn’t panicked that it was something bad, I would have done it again. I probably would have left you here to wonder if I’d gone crazy,” she said with a rueful smile.

“Can you blame me? This was horrible. Never do it again.”

“And then you almost got a heart attack when you heard the real reason,” she said, giggling.

“Hey, it’s not fair!” He said indignantly.

“We’re both in the same boat, don’t worry. I thought it would be easier, knowing as I do that you love me, but...”

She took a deep breath to steady herself and then looked into his eyes, suddenly serious. He could swear that he stopped breathing.

“Ok, a rewind? Chat, I didn’t know how to tell you that. To explain that things have changed, that I feel differently. I’m serious, this is not a joke. I love you and…” 

He silenced her with a kiss. He didn’t need more. He didn’t have patience for more. She’d tell him the rest later. He’d waited long enough for this moment. After he’d recovered from the initial shock, he wanted to make the most of it. 

“I love you,” he whispered against her lips. This time she went after him for another kiss. It was heady, it was exhilarating, it was wonderful. It took them a while to sate their hunger. At least the initial one. Then they sat down to take a breather, barely taking in the city in front of them. They only had eyes for each other. Where they were, high above the streets, in the quiet night, it almost felt like they were on top of the world. And they felt like that too. 

“Tell me what’s going to happen from now on,” he said, holding her close as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“It’s up to you,” she said, looking at him with shining eyes.

“No, m’lady, we decide together,” he said, accompanying his words with a soft kiss on her lips.

“I trust you,” she said, nuzzling his cheek.

“I know and I trust you too. But I can’t just lead you into the unknown and expect you to follow me blindly. We saw what happens when we don’t communicate properly,” he added with a chuckle.

“Hey!”

“Sorry, payback for earlier. I mean it. We should talk about it.”

“Maybe later? Can we just stay like that for a while?” He melted at her quiet plea. 

“Of course,” he agreed before kissing her again. Talking could wait for sure. After all they already had what they wanted the most.


	26. If we die, we die together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world might be ending but it's still not too late to be with the one that you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 29\. Against the world  
> This is angsty, ok, the title makes it clear. But it's also a little funny and sweet. Well, enjoy!  
> (Title from Muse - Neutron Star Collision (Love Is Forever))

Marinette leaned against the wall, panting. They didn’t have much time, only a few minutes if they were lucky. They just needed to catch their breath and reconsider their strategy, not that there was much of it. Things were so bad that the only thing they could hope for was to get out of there alive. But even this was looking less likely by the minute. 

She’d always hoped that it wouldn’t get to this, that they’d somehow win before it got this bad. But their luck had run out and they were all alone. There was no one to help them, to turn things around. It was the bitter end. At least she wasn’t in this on her own, she thought as he eyes found Chat. 

Brave, loyal and always there for her. She was so lucky to have him as a partner. 

It was such a shame that they’d die so young, that she wouldn’t be able to tell him how much she loved him. All that waiting, all that hiding and for what - so that they’d never have a chance to be together and truly happy? 

She could feel her eyes fill with tears but then a sudden thought filled her heart with resolve. She might have only a few minutes left but she’d make them count.

“I have to tell you something,” she said and he lifted his head to look at her. He looked tired and a little worse for wear. But when his eyes found hers, she felt the familiar jolt in her heart. Something that she should have fought for before it was too late. “You need to know. I-” she swallowed, trying to gather the courage to say it. It was stupid really, they were about to die, she could do it. “I can’t let either of us die without saying it.”

“We’re not going to die,” he said, as always trying to be optimistic, trying to give her courage, to look on the bright side. But he didn’t look like he believed it.

“I really hope we’re not,” she said, playing along. “But just in case.” There it was. “ I love you.” He didn’t react at first, probably wondering if he’d heard her right. Then he smiled, just a little.

“I take it back. Maybe I’m already dead and in heaven,” he said, pushing back from the wall and coming to stand in front of her. She looked up and her smile was genuine. She’d done it. It might have taken them being close to death, but it was still not too late.

“You’re not dead,” she said. “I mean it. I love you and I feel so bad for waiting so long to tell you. Now we may not have any time to be together,” she looked down in shame. 

“I’ll go there and defeat Hawk Moth just so I can finally call you my girlfriend. It’s a good enough incentive,” he said and she saw the familiar mischievous look in his eyes when she looked up. She didn’t know how he managed to do it in such dire circumstances but it made her smile again.

“Can you kiss me first?” She asked, suddenly feeling brave. She rose on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. 

“Since you asked so politely,” he said and she felt his smile against her lips. They were both tired and dirty and scared. It was quite possible that the world would come to an end. But for that little moment, it all disappeared. It was only him and her and they loved each other. She really regretted waiting so long to kiss him. She didn’t want to die, she wanted to kiss him again and again and again. And see her family and friends and do everything living people did. But most of all kiss him. 

“You’re wrong,” she said, a little breathless as she pulled back to look at him.

“About what?” He said and licked his lips with relish, making her swoon on the spot.

“You’re not going out there to defeat Hawk Moth alone. I’ll be right there with you. Just so I can finally see you without that mask and marry you and…” Her voice trailed off and she smiled sheepishly. She’d gotten carried away, how typical of her.

“If you’re trying to scare me, it’s the wrong tactic but most of all the wrong time. I’d marry you without hesitation right this moment. But I’d do it even if there was no danger of either of us dying,” he transitioned from joking to speaking solemnly without a hitch and she struggled to keep up. 

“We’re getting married?” She squeaked, her arms around him tightening their hold.

“Hopefully, some day,” he said with a shrug, as if it was nothing. “As long as you say yes,” he still added.

“I’m pretty sure I just assumed we’re getting married anyway so there is no need to ask,” she said, her heart fluttering as she realised that this was true, she wanted it to be true.

“I’ll do it anyway.” Of course he would, always the gentleman. 

“Ok. If we defeat Hawk Moth, we’re getting married. I mean, not immediately. But you know what I mean,” she said, feeling her cheeks grow warmer. 

“I know,” he whispered, leaning closer. “We’ll do it, I promise. I love you,” he said, his lips almost brushing against hers.

“I love you too,” she said and kissed him again. She couldn’t think of a better way to spend her last living moments for sure. 

“Are we getting back there?” He asked after a while as he pulled back reluctantly. 

“Yes. And if we die... “ she said but a gentle finger to her lips stopped her. 

“We’re not dying,” he said, determination written all over his face.

“But if we do, we do it together,” she said around his finger. “You and me against the world?” She asked, smiling through the tears in her eyes.

“That’s my line,” he said, his lips replacing his finger for a soft kiss. “But yes, you and me against the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying, you're crying! Ugh!


	27. Only me and you, a secret rendezvous after midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're with someone, it's only normal to want to give all of you and expect the same in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30\. Rooftop dates  
> I can't believe I finally got to this prompt! I've been haunted by this song and wanted to share it with you so, so much! Do you know that feeling of finding the perfect song for something? This is what I felt. If this is not the absolutely 100% perfect LadyNoir song, I don't know what is. But especially for this prompt!  
> I want to tell the world about it   
> Tell them all the truth  
> Get up on the rooftop  
> and shout it  
> Flip 'N' Fill ft. Kelly Llorenna - True Love Never Dies

With the memory of their first (or technically third) kiss still fresh in her mind, Marinette had been more than impatient for their first date. Of course, it had to be in secret, after dark, away from the public eye. But this was not the only thing they were hiding. They still had no idea who the other one was. It had been bad before, no matter how many times she’d tried to convince herself she didn’t want to know, but now it was pure torture. She hadn’t expected it but she wanted to know who she was kissing, who she was in love with. 

The date itself had been good, they had been sharing sweets from the bakery, laughing over their silliness in the past, and kissing, so much kissing. Under the full moon and with the single fragrant rose near them that filled the night air with sweetness, it was the perfect date.

But as she sat there, her back to him and his hair tickling her neck where he’d rested his head, she looked at their intertwined fingers and couldn’t help wanting the suits gone. She wanted to be able to feel the warmth of his skin instead of the smoothness of the leather. She wanted to whisper his real name between kisses. She wanted to call him when she felt lonely without him. 

That was when she realised she couldn’t do it. She’d thought finally being with him the way she wanted to would be enough. And it was, but only to an extent. She knew he loved her, but she wanted him to know her in the real world too. She wanted to tell him about her family, she wanted him to know her friends, she wanted to have him in her room and blush and giggle as he asked about every little thing. Just imagining it made her feel so happy and sad at the same time because she didn’t have it.

“I can’t do this,” she sighed. Immediately she could feel him tense behind her. 

“M’lady, you changed your mind?” he asked, real fear in his voice and she hated herself for not considering her words more carefully. She whirled around, cupping his face and whispering frantically,

“No, no! I love you. I’m not taking this back,” she said before kissing him. He relaxed against her lips, reassured by her gentle touch. 

“What did you mean then?” he asked, leaning to touch his forehead to hers.

“I can’t do this this way,” she said, motioning to their suits and masks. “It’s not fair to either of us. I want you to be part of my life, my real life. And I want to be part of yours. I want to see your room, to meet your parents and your friends.”

She saw him wince slightly.

“Don’t get me wrong, I want that too. I just don’t want you to be disappointed. My family… it’s not what you probably expect,” he said, his eyes sad. 

“It’s still what makes you you so I want to know more about it,” she said, her fingers following a soothing pattern in his hair. “Anyway, I know people with complicated home lives. Take Adrien for example.” She threw it out there offhandedly. She totally didn’t expect to see him flinch. 

“How well do you know Adrien to say this?” His eyes searched hers, looking for the source of her comment. She knew it was a bit too much, hinting at her identity like that, but then again this was what they were talking about, right?

“Um, a bit better than you would guess? Better than you, for sure,” she said and was surprised by his chuckle.

“I wouldn’t bet on that,” he said and there was something about the way he cocked his head to one side, the way a lock of hair fell into his eyes, the way his lips curved. It was all there and she couldn’t believe she’d been so blind.

“Oh dear,” she whispered, her fingers slipping from his hair. He caught her hand before it fell further and held it. 

“Surprise?” he said and the slight tremor in his voice made her move without hesitation. She kissed him, a kiss of acceptance and comfort. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered against his lips. Her earlier comment seemed so insensitive in light of her new knowledge. She felt him smile.

“It’s ok,” he said, pulling back slightly to rest his forehead against hers again. “It just hit a little too close to home. But it’s nothing but the truth. It really is complicated. Now, are you going to tell me who knows me better than me?” He asked with a grin. She laughed.

“I’m sorry about that too.”

“Don’t be. I know I’ve had a few close encounters with you and in my house too. But I have a feeling this wasn’t what you meant.”

“It’s not,” she admitted. “I’ve had you cancel on us enough times, I’ve met your father as myself too. But the one time I was inside your house as myself, I snuck in to attend your boys-exclusive party,” she added, blushing. 

“Marinette,” he said instantly, laughing a little, no doubt remembering her ill-fated disguise. 

“Hi,” she said, trying to wave at him with the hand he was still holding. They both laughed and then just stared at each other with goofy smiles. 

“This was easier than expected,” he said softly. 

“And it turns out we know a lot more about each other than we thought. So we won’t have much catching up to do after all,” she noted. 

“Is it better now?” he asked, some uncertainty still in his voice. “I mean what you said earlier.”

“It’s the best,” she said and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, so if you've read most of my fics you might have noticed something there. I've never, ever written a pre-reveal + established relationship. It doesn't sit well with me. Yes, something might happen between them before the reveal, but most of the time I give an indication that it's imminent. I don't think it's fair to either of them to be together while not knowing who the other one is. (Yes, I'm looking at you, Chat Blanc!) The other thing that I truly believe is that even if it happened like that for some reason (pre-reveal), they'd figure it out pretty quickly. I've said it before, the closer they get, the harder it is to keep identities a secret. Now imagine them being in a relationship and not realising who the person they are with is? Pfft. (Yes, Chat Blanc Marinette, you're supposed to be a genius, remember??) Anyway, that's my interpretation. I just wanted to explain why I reveal here just seemed the right thing to do.


	28. Look how far we've come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time spent together and having the opportunity to make their dreams come true is the biggest reward they can ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31\. Home  
> *drumbeat*  
> The last prompt for this month is here! Wow! Before I get too emotional, let me introduce you to this piece and leave you to read. I intentionally wrote 95% of the prompts as pre-reveal (I cheated 1 time with a half-reveal, but and other times the prompts demanded it) because for me it isn't LadyNoir if it's post-reveal. Post-reveal, the best-case scenario is getting a balanced mixture of all four ships blended into one. So as hard as it was at times, I somehow managed to do this the way I wanted to.  
> But. Today, in addition to it being the end of the month, is also my husband's birthday. And for him, I couldn't resist adding this post-reveal, aged-up piece. For he is indeed my home💗   
> Your last song of the month is Shania Twain - You’re Still the One.

Marinette often remembered fondly their patrols when they were younger, running carelessly over rooftops, their laughter ringing in the dark and quiet city. It had always been different from akuma attacks. She’d always tried to be serious and focused when fighting an akuma. But when they were patrolling, they didn’t have to hold back that much. Of course it still served its purpose, but then they had time to just be free and enjoy their time together. Which was especially true after they’d gotten together. That was when patrol smoothly transitioned into date time and make out time and oh the memories.

While she loved looking back to their shared patrols as teenagers, now that time devoted to this was even more precious, when they were adults and had so much on their minds. It was true that they’d been robbed of the normal, careless and even boring teenage years, except for those stolen moments under the moonlight. But it was still nothing compared to being old, juggling work, paying the bills, looking for a normal place to live, trying hard to find time for their families and friends (mainly her family). So for a few hours a week they could forget all that. They could enjoy being free, having their city to themselves, even being silly. 

She’d always enjoyed seeing Adrien let go completely. She knew how much it meant to him to be able to act silly, make stupid jokes, laugh a full on belly laugh, show off while doing backflips or performing other stunt moves that had her heart beating like crazy eventhough he was protected by a magic suit. He rarely had this opportunity in their daily lives for a number of reasons, so she loved seeing him have it all in those rare, precious minutes. 

She really enjoyed patrolling, it was something special just between him and her, and yet, what she loved more was going home at the end of it. Their home. Full of love and warmth, with their touches evident everywhere. Although the truth was it didn’t matter where they were because he was her home. Wherever he was, she was home, as cheesy as that sounded. But she also loved the place they’d brought to life together, a place they loved going back to at the end of a tiring day.

So as they stood on their balcony, breathless, with achy muscles and windswept hair, grinning from the adrenaline high, she felt grateful. That they had this certainty after having experienced too much fear and near-death moments for a whole lifetime even before they were 25. They knew the worst was behind them, no big villains were at large at present and they could live their life.

Now she couldn’t wait to tell him her news. That maybe they wouldn’t be able to have this kind of fun again soon. Because she’d need to be more careful. And they wouldn’t have the time anyway. But it would be replaced by another kind of delight and pure joy. Because their little home would soon be full of the sounds they craved - the crying keeping them up at night but still welcome, the delighted laughter at the miracles of the world, the pitter-patter from small feet on their floor. They would no longer be just he and her against the world, they would have another one to protect and love and be an inseparable part of their little bubble. 

She loved the memories from their shared youth but what she loved more was that they could have this now - starting a family, hoping for and expecting better things in the future. It was everything they could have asked for and so much more. Of course, there were going to be obstacles on their way, there would always be hard and sad moments, they were part of life after all. But they were there to deal with them together and use them to grow even closer. 

“Welcome home,” she told him, her hand on the balcony door. “Daddy,” she added with a soft smile. 

She saw his eyes widen as he processed what this meant and then they darted down to her still slim middle. 

“We did it?” He whispered in awe. 

“It’s only the beginning and the hard work is still ahead of us, but yes, we did it,” she said with a chuckle. 

“Welcome home indeed,” he said, before pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! LadyNoir July is officially over! (For 2020 at least) This was such a great experience. I had my doubts about being able to write all prompts (I didn't, I combined 6 into 3, haha), but it gave me great opportunities to explore ideas I don't think I would have otherwise. So I'm really happy with the result. Thank you to everyone who read along the way, providing encouraging comments and much-needed support, you're the best! 🤗  
> This was all from me for this month! Don't worry, I'll be back sooner than expected with totally random and unrelated to ship months stuff 😄

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Twitter if you want to join me in gushing over LadyNoir this month!  
> [plikki](https://twitter.com/plikki1)


End file.
